The Greatest Magic Of All
by OsorioFokko23
Summary: Harry is trying to balance his Lordship, love, and school all at the same time during his 5th year. Will he crumble under the pressure? Unlikely allies, a looming war and many adventures await. Light Ron bashing. Powerful Harry and Hermione. M for Mature content and sexual situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: If you are reading this, thank you. I am a first time author for Harry Potter Fanfic. I do apppriciate reviews and suggestions during the process of this story. It will also by a Harmony story but it will take time for both characters to fall for each other fully to give the story some real depth. A bit of Ron bashing but not too bad and most of the story line will be changed to fit with what I would have loved it to be. The story will begin during the summer before 5th year and will end more than likely 3 years after the War of Hogwarts. Disclaimer: The original story and it's caharacters belong and are sole property of JK Rowling. M for Mature content.**

\- CHAPTER 1 -

The Dursley home was quiet and rather dark. There was no Dursleys around as they had all decided to go on an extended summer vacation leaving Harry behind as they always did when they took trips. Harry was up in Dudley's room, using the weights laying around the boy's room to get rid of the tension he had been feeling since he left Hogwarts. He had started working out since the Dursley's had left, taking advantage that having the place fully to himself for a while and getting his frustrations out with weight training.

As he finished his last rep and put all the weights away, he went over to his room to grab his shower towel. A nice bath was a huge welcome after a two hour work out. As he was turning, he saw Hedwig flay through the open window and land on the shabby dresser. She dropped some envelopes for him before digging into some water.

"The same mail today, girl?" he asked his familiar as he looked over the letters he got from both Ron and Hermione, he skimmed over them, trying to get something useful but still nothing. Just the same as every time they wrote. Almost like they didn't care that he was left on his own. A nagging voice behind his head kept saying they were hiding something from him. He figured it might be under Dumbledore's orders after everything that happened last year during the Tri Wizard Cup, he did not want anyone to bother him.

But it still surprised him, no one was talking to him, not even his two best friends, the letters he had gotten were all one sentence long. A "how you doing?" or something boring along those lines. Harry would always reply with full paragraphs and try to get his friends to send him more information but he could not break their walls of secrets. After their letters, was a letter from Gringotts. Once Harry opened the letter a small piece of parchment fell out, once he picked it up, he noticed it held his name on it and next to it the word portkey was written. He then read the actual letter inside;

'Dear Lord Potter,

As per request of James Emmett Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans's Last Will and Testament, your attendance is required for the reading of their will. The potrkey inclosed will activate at 9am on the 12th day of the month of July. Please be aware that this reading may take most of your day so please plan accordingly and arrive promptly.

Regards,

Potter Family Estate Accountant'

Harry stared at the paper a bit, not understanding as he was never told there was a Will left by his parents and to hear about it now, 14 years after their death, it was baffling. He put the letter on his shabby, second hand, desk. Shaking his head of all the questions that he had no answers to and made his way to the bathroom to soak in a hot bath.

On the twelfth, Harry got up bright and early, not wanting to over sleep and miss the important time the portkey would become active. Harry looked for his best clothes he had, he would have worn his school slacks and dress shirt but they no longer fit him. Harry noticed he grew quite a bit since the end of his fourth year and he had also gained muscle from working out everyday. He no longer was super skinny and malnourished, he finally looked his age, maybe older. He had noticed hair growing on his lip but it was faint.

He went to Dudley's room and found some newer clothes that Petunia bought him but never wore. It was a nice pair of black slacks and a light grey button down. He then grabbed Dudley's church dress shoes as Harry's school shoes no longer fit him either. 'I'm going to have to buy new clothes soon. Maybe Mrs. Weasley can help me out with that.' Harry thought as he got dressed.

Once he had everything completely on, he noticed that it all fit him nicely and perfectly. The slacks, though a bit tight around the waist by like a size, held his legs nicely while the dress shirt molded around his defined muscles. He rolled up the sleeves as it was still hot outside and he combed his hair as best he could but it was still a bit long from last year and he needed it cut. The shoes fit perfectly and finished his outfit perfectly.

Harry looked over at the clock by his bed, it read 8:45am. He decided to quickly write a letter to Hermione, knowing that she should at least know that he was leaving the house for the first time since he had gotten back.

'Hermione,

I know, or having a feeling you can't tell me much of what your doing. Or if you are just distancing yourself from me due to what happened in the Tournament. But I just wanted to write and let you know that I am doing okay. The Dursleys are still on their vacation so I have been able to leave my room to eat and enjoy this horrid house. I have even started to excerise. The tournament made me feel so out of shape! Today I am actually heading to Gringotts, it seems my parent's had a will and it needs to be read off to me.. I honestly don't know how I feel about all of this but I wanted you to know.. Please write soon, want to know what you are up to.

Much Love,

Harry'

He finished the letter and headed over to Hedwig that was sleeping on his dresser. Harry ruffled her feathers gently waking her up. Hedwig hooted at him and affectionately nipped his fingers making Harry smile. "Girl, could you take this to Hermione then stay with her til she replies?" Harry asked his snowy owl as he tied the letter to her leg. Once it was secure, he went over to the window and opened it wide for her.

She hooted at him one last time and then took off. Harry looked at her little form for a moment til closing the windows and looking at the clock once more. 8:58am it read. Harry quickly made sure he had everything he needed. 'Key, Money Pouch and Letter.' He ticked off mentally. He held the portkey in his hand and as soon as the clock struck 9am, he felt the familiar pull and with a pop he vanished. This was to be the last time Harry was going to be at the Dursley home.

Harry was suddenly standing infront of the Gringotts's steps. The sun was blazing high as he made his way up, a bit nauseous from the portkey trip.

Once he walked through the big bank doors, he went to the nearest open teller.

"How can I help you sir?" Answered the goblin teller. "I am here on request per the letter I received." Harry explained and handed the goblin the said letter. Once he skimmed it over, his eyes went wide and then place a 'closed' sign on his desk. "My lord, come with me."

'Lord?' Harry thought then shook his head, he would have his questions answered soon. He walked behind the goblin as it led the way to a hallway off to the side of the main lobby. They went through many halls, each with a house or family name next to the door. Some names Harry recognized from students at his school. He notice the goblin stop infront of a oak door, next to it a plaque read 'Potter Family Estate Accountant – Alfilian Jav'.

"Go on in, My Lord." The goblin said to Harry as he opened the door. The Office was warm and inviting. May bookshelves and filing cabinets where against the wall. In the center there was comfy seating sofas and chairs. Near the back was a huge desk and sitting right behind it was a small goblin and from what Harry could tell but how it's suit hugged it's body, the Goblin was female. A first for Harry as he had only ever seen male goblins.

"Harry Potter! At long last we meet!" Explained the goblin, her sharp teeth making her smile seem cruel even though her voice was warm and honest. "Please, come take a sit. We have much to go over today."

Harry rushed to the empty office chair infront of her desk. "My name is Alfilian Jav, but my friends call me Effie." She extended her long fingered goblin hand to Harry. He took it without hesitation and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you, Effie."

"Like wise my Lord." Effie stated as she took a formal looking envelope from her drawer. "Let's get to it, shall we?" She stated, taking a long parchment from the envelope and setting it on the desk. Harry nodded and gave her his undivided attention. Effie cleared her throat and began reading aloud. "Today, July 12th of 1996 we are to witness and hear the Last Will and Testament of James Emmett Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans." She paused then continued after a second, "Per request of both James and Lily, their son Harry James Potter is in attendance. Firstly they would like their letter to their only surviving son to be read per muggle recording." Effie then stopped and leaned down, picked up a small tape recorder and set it down on the desk between her and Harry. She clicked on a silver button and soon Lily's voice was heard.

"Harry,

If you are hearing this, it means have sadly passed on to our next adventure. I want you to know that both your father and I loved you so very much. We just wanted to be able to love and protect you til the every end. Please know that you were our greatest gift in life and want you to take care of yourself going forward. We, Lily and James Potter, hereby emancipate you at the age of 14 years. You are to be recognized as a full fleshed adult in the eyes of the Wizarding and Muggle communities and give you full right to all the Potter assets and stock. You are also to be named head of House Potter as the last remaining heir to the Potter line. Remember, with all this comes great responsibility and I know you will hold this title with great honor. I love you, my son." Harry's mother's voice got quiet and suddenly a voice, close to his own, came on. His father.

"Harry… oh how I have wished to have seen your grown into a fine young man! Sirius must have his hands full with you!" He let out a barking laugh before it died down. "I want you know that Potter Manor is your home and will be waiting for you to take over as lord. Dipsey, the head of the house elves will be so happy to see you again. She was devastated when we had to leave to Godric's Hallow… Please take good care of them. They are much your family as we were to them." There was some quiet then suddenly James started talking again, "Harry we leave you everything, including our wedding rings. Please find someone you love and hold onto her or him close. Never take for granted the love you feel for others. And if you would not mind, if he is still around, please tell Snape I am sorry and provide him with my vial with some memories from your mother and I. It will explain everything to him there… I love you son, we will see you in the next life."

James's voice died and the recording stopped. Harry was wiping his tears with the small handkerchief Effie had handed him while he was listening to the recording. "Would you like to keep going, my Lord?" Effie asked. Harry nodded, the sooner this was done with, the sooner he would be able to head to his real home. Potter Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**** AUTHOR NOTE: I want to thank all of you that are following this story. Since this is my first time using please bare with me if I make mistakes as well as spelling errors. I am using a tablet to write at the moment. This is a short chapter but I do have quite a bit to provide so be on the look out for more later tonight or tomorrow for another chaper! ****

\- Chapter 2 -

Harry was left stunned at the amount of money Effie explained he had inherited. He was not sure he even heard the number correctly.

"Are you sure that that is the right file?" Harry asked, wincing at the way his voice cracked. "My Lord, I am absolutely sure that the total number of monies in the Potter vault and your Hogwarts Student Vault add upt to 397,788,264 galleons and some odd knuts. Here," She handed him a red folder with his current statements. "Below the final page of the folder is the total amount of shares for each company you have stock with as well as their current value, companies you invest in on a yearly bases and how much you own of them and as well as how much wealth is being stored in the Potter Vault at the current moment" Harry looked down and read out loud to make sure he was not reading everything incorrectly.

" _Shares Invested in as of 07/01/1996:_

 _Daily Prophet – 130,000 shares; valued at: 3,748,639 galleons_

 _Cannons Team – 5,446 shares; valued at: 24,278 galleons_

 _Zoncos – 33,000 shares; valued at: 112,964 galleons_

 _Companies Percentage Own/Funded as of 07/01/1996:_

 _Daily Prophet – Own 75%; Fund 30,000 galleons yearly / Earn 345,000 galleons every 6 months_

 _Zoncos – Own 32%; Fund 12,000 galleons every 2 years / Earn 3,500 galleons every 3 months_

 _Monies Currently In Vaults as of 07/01/1996:_

 _Hogwarts School Funds HJP – 88,264.14 galleons_

 _Potter Vault: 397,700,000.54 galleons"_

Effie nodded as Harry finished reading all the totals. His eyes skimmed the page over and over, under the table he pinched his thigh as hard as he could but he was not dreaming. What was he to do with so much money? And he basically owned the Daily Prophet yet they used him for headlines full of lies. 'Can I contact the board of directors to make them stop?' he thought.

Suddenly Effie cleared her throat, signaling him to give her his attention.

"As your parents had stated in their Will letter. You are to take over ownership of Potter Manor and receive your house ring. This will legally emancipate you and you will be seen as an adult in the eyes of both the Wizarding World and the Muggle community." Effie explained as she got a small ring out of a wooden box. "Once you put on the ring it will prick your finger. The blood from the prick will be analyzed by the ring to make sure you are the one true heir to the Potter Family Estate." She handed him the ring. It had the Potter Crest on the top and it the Gryffindor motto etched around. Harry placed the ring on his right ring finger, suddenly he felt a sharp prick, feeling his blood oozing out on the ring then it glowed a bright red. After a moment it stopped glowing and resized to fit his finger perfectly. He no longer felt the pain of being pricked.

"Ah! The ring has accepted you as head of House and true heir to the Potter Family Estate." Effie explained. She put the box away and took out another document within the will. "This is the remaining assets your parents declared would be given to the following people:

To Remus Lupin we leave you 100,000 galleons, we hope this will help you invest more in life and give you an opportunity to relish the good rather than the bad.

To Arthur and Molly Weasley, we leave you with 100,000 galleons, we hope you are able to use this money to take care of the new little ones you have brought into this magical world.

To The Longbottoms, we leave you the barn out in the outskirts of Dean Forrest, we hope you can use it if the need ever irises.

And finally, To The Lovegoods, we leave you with the Farm near Liverplate, we hope it will help your gardens back home or even beccome an extra office for the Quibbler."

As Effie was reading off what each family was getting, an automatic letter was being sent to each of them to explain what they have received. She then put that paper aside then took one last paper out of the will and a 1 small key which she handed to Harry. "My Lord, here is the key to Godric Hallow. Sadly since it has been destroyed and only rebuilt as a memorial to your parents, you will not be able to live there but your parents still wanted you to have the keys should the need ever arise."

Harry nodded, asked Effie to leave the key in the Potter Vault until he needed to use it and handed it back to her. Effie then slid the last document to Harry, it was blank from what Harry could see so he looked up at Effie for clarification. "My Lord, the vaults for the original 27 do not require a key but a blood oath and ward to keep anyone from taking your wealth. I will need the blood to drop on this document to complete the oath and ward." She explained while taking out a small gold knife. Harry's eyes went wide making Effie chuckle. "I promise my Lord, it will only hurt for a second and then the wound will automatically heal.

Harry nodded wearily and handed her his left hand. She dug the gold knife into his palm, blood dropped on the piece of paper, she cut across his hand making Harry wince then he breathed a sigh of relief as the wound was healed once she put the nice down.

The blood glowed on the piece of paper then disappeared. Effie took the paper and the other documents, straightened them before putting them in the formal looking envelope. "Now that we are done with the grueling stuff, would you like to visit Potter manor?" She asked, causing Harry to nod frantically, making Effie smile warmly at him. "Let me get the portkey and we will be off in just a moment, my Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry put his hand on the smooth black wood that was the main entrance to the huge Manor before him. He didn't know whether to knock or just walk in. He turned to look at Effie, she was admiring the many red tulips growing around the center duck pond. The horizon was a beautiful clear blue sky with Scotland's famous hills in the distance. He took a look around more, the Manor itself was white with dark blue panels on each window. It's roof was made up of dark grey tiles, the walk way to the garage and around the property was fine gravel. It looked like a muggle house that was just updated to fit the lifestyle of both his parents. There was no gate surrounding the property but Harry could feel the strong wards. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at the door and took the knob in his hand, turning it and pushing gently forward.

Harry took a hesitant step in, the main hall was open and bright. Floor was dark mahogany finished wood, the walls were a cream color, pictures taking place in each one. In there was stairs leading up to the second floor directly in the middle of the room. There was sitting room, where the fireplace was, off to the left of the entrance hall and to the right there was the dining room. Harry was about to walk to the dining room when he heard a pop behind him. He spun around, wand in hand but when he looked down he saw a tiny house elf. She was wearing a red uniform with the Potter crest over her heart. The elf looked to be crying as big tear drops were falling from her eyes.

"Master Harry? Oh, Master Harry has returned!" The little elf exclaimed before running to Harry and hugging his leg. "Dipsey thought she would never see yous again Master Harry!" At this point Dipsey started bawling. Harry took her little arms off his leg and kneeled down to be at eye level with her, Harry reached out and hugged Dispey. He tried his best to calm her down. He did not remember her but he felt he needed to make sure she was okay.

"Dipsey, it's okay. I'm back now." Harry soothed the little elf. When Dipsey stopped crying, she let go of Harry.

"Master Harry, I is happy your are finally home. How can I help you today?" Dipsey asked, now fully composed. "Dipsey, is it only you or are there other elves?" Harry asked, curiosity laced in his voice. "There are only 10 of us here at Potter Manor. The majority of the Potter Elves went to serve Hogwarts for the time being." Dipsey answered.

Harry nodded, he suspected they needed a job to do or that Dumbledore requested their help. However, the one thing he could not wrap his mind around was why he was never told there was a Will. Why was it not read to him once he was in school? Let alone that he had a home! A true one with space for him to grow and be loved even if it was only Dipsey and the other elves. So many questions and only one person could answer them. "My Lord?" Effie brought him from his thoughts. "Yes, Effie." He looked down at his account goblin. "I am going to take my leave, I have many books I need to update since the reading of the will. Here is the portkey to the manor should you ever need it." She handed him a small house key. "Hope to see you soon my Lord." She winked at him before taking her leave.

Harry stood in his home for a moment, taking in everything that was told to him today. 'I am a lord, a wealthy lord, with my own home.' He thought to himself, a smile slowing forming on his face. Though a little voice in the back of his head was nagging that he could only be happy for so long. Suddenly he felt a small tug at the him of his slacks, looking down he saw Dipsey was looking up at him.

"Master Harry, would you like us to get your things from the Dursley home?"

-1111-

Dumbledore was pacing around his office, Harry has been missing from the Dursley's for over 4 hours now. He knew he should not have left Mandungus in charge today. He had a feeling that something was not right. It wasn't til Aurther took over for the afternoon Potter watch that he was alerted that Harry was not in the Dursley home and no Mandungus either. Dumbledore was not a violent man but if and when he saw Mundungus, he was going to hex him to the next century.

He only hoped Harry was okay. He did not mean to isolate the boy but he needed to make sure that the link, if there was any, between the boy and the Dark Lord was managed and that no information about the resistance was making it to him.. He was stopping the Daily Prophet from making it to him, made sure Hermione and Ron were not mailing him any detail about the Order. Anything that could ruin all the hard work the Order has done to keep the Wizarding community safe up to this point.

But deep down, he felt as if he was wrong to keep the boy from his plans. He only had a theory that him and Voldemort shared some sort of connection but when he found the ring Tom had somehow used to anchor his soul to everything from the past 4 years started making sense even if he only had started to put the pieces together. He couldn't, he wouldn't let this mishap make his plans fall. He needed to keep Harry in check and at bay.

Suddenly his office door opened. Tonks and Remus walked in, holding Mundungus hostage, wands at the ready. Remus pushed Mundungus into an empty seat. "Okay, Tell us what you know." Remus ordered with his wand tip glowing, he push his wand against Mundungus's throat. Mundungus was beginning to sweat and whimper like the coward he was.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Mundungus shouted, "I never showed up for the bloody Potter watch shift you asked demanded me to take over Dumbledore. I didn't see the need to be there when the boy just stays in his room all day." He explained, huffing the entire time. "How was I suppose to know he would up and leave the one day I decided to ditch?! I just stayed home and slept, that is til these two blasted me awake. Arsholes you lot are!" He complained but before he could rant any more, Remus stunned the small bald man, shutting him up.

They all sighed grimly, he had been their only shot to find Harry and it was out the window.

"Harry has not used any magic?" Remus asked, Dumbledore shook his head no. "The ministry would have informed Kingsley if he had."

Remus was going to say something else but then an Gringotts owl flew into the office and gave Remus and Dumbledore each a letter before flying off again. They both opened the letters at the same time. Remus's eyes went wide and Dumbledore just slumped in defeat into his seat behind his desk.

Tonks was done with all the man drama and ripped Remus's letter out of his hand then quickly read the contents, her eyes growing just as wide. "The Potter's would like to leave Remus Lupin with 100,000 Galleons as per their Last Will and Testament. Please visit Gringotts's Potter Account Advisor for assistance on receiving your funds." Tonks read out loud. "Oh lord! Oh Merlin! You're loaded!" Tonks clapped Remus's back, "That's awesome!"

Remus ignored Tonks, clearly not caring that he now had enough money to take care of his needs, and walked over to Dumbledore's desk. "I know where Harry is." Remus stated, Dumbledore nodded "So do I Remus. We will not be able to get to him but we can send an owl. We will have to wait for his response. Since his Parent's will was read, it means Harry is now seen as a legal adult in the wizarding world so he can do what he pleases."

Remus shook his head "Sirius can get him, he has access to the Potter Manor." His statement took Dumbledore by surprise, he looked stright at Remus. "Go. Now." Ordered the old wizard.

-1111-

Sirius was having an argument with the Weasley Mother over the prank he was helping the Twins with. Rolling his eyes, he let Molly rant and rant. He was about to argue the importance of letting a child grow but was interrupted as he saw Remus run into the dining room. "Harry is at Potter Manor. Dumbledore requested you to get him." Remus stated, walking over to Sirius.

Sirius's eyes widen with surprise but a smile was creeping up at the corner of his lips. "But how? The will was suppose to be read when he was of age, not now." Sirius stated, getting up from his seat. "You know James and Lily, they would have found a way to have it read to him earlier and not tell Dumbledore." Sirius now had a faint smile, remembering how his old friends were. "Either way, you are the only one that can get to Harry."

"I'm going with you "

Remus, Molly and Sirius turned to see Hermione had entered the room, her wand held tightly in her hand, she crossed the room til she was just in front of Sirius.

"I'm going with you, Sirius. We have kept Harry in the dark for too long. Dumbledore has not let us write anything to Harry and you can only imagine what he is feeling right now. He didn't have Ron and I for the majority of last year during the tournament. It was my fault for not trying to help him more and now, well, he must just hate us..." She looked away for a moment. Something clearly on her mind before conintuing. "I need to make things right and I don't care what Dumbledore says, Remus!" She whirled at her previous DADA professor who had tried to interject, her wand glowed a bit. A warning to Lupin, making him raise his hands in submission before looking back at Sirius. Determination was written in her eyes, a fire that he only ever seen light up in Lily'. "I need to be there for my friend so I am going too." She stated firmly, crossing her arms.

"Okay." Sirius smiled. "Let's go pay a visit to Potter Manor."


	4. Chapter 4

\- Chapter 4 -

Harry was waling down the stairs as he had just finished exploring his home with Dipsey. The little elf had shown him all 6 bedrooms, the office, the huge family library which Hermione would literally die in, the big and open kitchen with both new and old appliances, the dining room that had a table that could seat 12 people, sitting room with cozy looking furniture that resembled the ones in the Gryffindor Common Room, and the finished basement that acted as the lounge den/bar. Outside was the open deck with a family picnic table and lounging chairs, there was a small pool and BBQ pit just below the deck. Finally, a distance out was a nicely size Quidditch Pitch, roughly the size of the one at the Burrow.

Harry was beyond happy with his home and noticed that the house elves really made sure it was taken care off. Dipsey let Harry know that the manor was protected by many ancient and powerful family wards and also repelled muggles from seeing it unless brought by a family member or secret keeper. Since there was no gates surrounding the property, the wards were placed around the huge manor itself and it extended to the back of the home. The Quidditch pitch had its own ward as well as cushioning charms at the bottom.

As they reached the main entrance once more, Dipsey shoo'd her master to the sitting room, handing him a small amout of biscuits to take with him. He chuckled at her but did as she wanted.

He made his way to the sitting room, taking a look at the family pictures on the book shelves and eating the biscuits that Dipsey had brought him, he finally felt relaxed. Even if no one was talking to him, even though Voldemort was out there. Harry was finally in a place he could call his home. Dipsey popped back into the room with a tray of more biscuits and freshly brewed Lady Grey tea was placed on the coffee table beside them. "Master Harry, dinner will be ready in an hour or so, also, this came for you." She handed Harry some letters with Ministry's seal. "Thank you Dipsey." Harry said as he opened the letters. Skimming them over, it stated that Harry was now, as he already knew, a legal adult wizard in the eyes of the Ministry and that his seat within the Wizengamot was to be taken once he ended school or could request to take it sooner. Once he was finished reading, he hesitated a second, but then handed the letters back to his head house elf. "Dipsey, could you put these documents on my office desk? I will need to refer to them later." Harry asked, a bit nervous trying to sound as a lord, but the elf did not seem to notice his hesitation nor sense his nerves and simply nodded popping away with the letters.

Harry looked down at his house gold ring. He looked at the elegant gold and silver design, tracing his fingers over his house motto. He never thought his family was this important in the Wizarding world til today. He thought the only reason people even knew of him was just because of the all "the boy who lived" nonsense. But, he was wrong, he was an important asset to the original 27. He wanted to make his family proud and hold his title with respect, that's why he didn't ask Effie to just call him "Harry," he needed to get used to being a Lord and announce himself as such in certain situations going forward. 'I wonder what Hermione's take would be in all of this?' he thought to himself, he always knew she was interested in the history of wizards and overall how modern wizardry came to be but he also knew she had some issues with the whole Pureblood laws and customs at the same time. 'As long as I don't have an arranged marriage or mistreat the house elves, I should be fine.' He confirmed in his head. Ron then came to mind. He felt, with Ron's sudden bursts of jealousy in the past year, that he would get either a high five or, more likely than, an angry outburst of him becoming even more wealthy and important. He sighed, wanting to not think about it further as he knew their friendship was still up in the air anyway.

Suddenly there was a bell sound that rang through the house, taking him away from his thoughts. Harry walked from the sitting room to the front door but Dipsey was already there opening it.

"Hello Mr. Black and Missus...?" Dipsey tried to greet the people at the door but was not sure who the girl was, pausing to let her state her name but as Harry stepped behind Dipsey to see who it was, he was happy to see it was his Godfather and, surprisingly, Hermione of all people at his door step. He locked eye with hers, noticing that she looked sad and happy at the same time though Harry did not know why. Before he could ask, they both exclaimed his name and when they tried to step in, they face planted on an invisible ward. "Sorry Mr. Black and Missus. Though you can see the Manor since Mr. Black is the secret keeper, you both have not been fully allowed within the protective wards by the new Lord." Dipsey explained then turned to Harry. "Master Harry, for your guests to come into our home, you will need to welcome them in using the proper Potter Greeting." Dipsey stated before gesturing Harry to squat down, as soon as he was within reaching height, Dipsey then whispered something into Harry's ear. He grimaced at whatever Dipsey had told him but she gave him an encouraging nudge and smile.

Harry stood back up and awkwardly extended his hand to Sirius first which the old animagus took without hesitation. Harry let out a nervous sigh and then started speaking loud and clear, "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of House Potter, welcome you, Sirius Black, officially to Potter Manor." Sirius smiled as a bright light sparked around their hands then as the spark disappeared he walked inside, giving Harry a fatherly hug. "It's awkward, I know." Sirius whispered into Harry's ear, making him chuckle.

Once they parted, Harry then extended his hand to Hermione who took it firmly while looking directly into Harry's emerald green eyes. Her skin was soft and the skin to skin contact sent shivers down Harry's spine. 'Remember, Ron likes her.' He reminded himself, shoving his feelings down to the pit of his stomach before clearing his throat. He spoke loudly and just as clear as before, "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of House Potter, welcome you, Hermione Jean Granger, officially to Potter Manor." The same light sparked around their hands and as it disappeared, Hermione jumped into Harry's arms, giving him a body crushing hug. Harry hugged her back, filling his nose with her sweet fragrance before pulling back, he felt light headed. 'You are just friends.' He repeated in his head, while the nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him he was still very upset with her.

"I am so glad you are okay!" She first stated as she gave him a once over look as you would a child then suddenly she swatted his arm. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Everyone has been going crazy looking for you! You had us worried sick!" She glared at him, as he squirmed a bit rubbing his arm. It really hurt but then he thought of Malfoy during third year when she punched his face in and realized he could deal with getting smack instead. "I'm sorry for making you all worry." He apologized, mainly to her but the nagging voice in his mind told him he shouldn't be sorry. She deserted him. Almost as if she could read his mind, her glare faded and her features saddened. "You're not mad, are you? At us? At me?" She asked but before he could respond she quickly added, "Because if you are, I understand. I deserve to be cold shouldered as we have been with you these past few weeks. It's just… Dumbledore made us promise! and as much as I hated it, he made us keep our word." Hermione explain, pain and sorrow lacing her words.

If Harry was honest, he was truly mad, pissed even. The nagging voice in his mind relayed those feeling. But his anger had simmered the moment she walked in. Even if Dumbledore made them promise, she was here, apologizing and defying her teacher's wishes. And ever since he found out about the Manor, he was able to think more clearly even if the voice fought with him and his emotions. He knew he wasn't mad at her, not really, he was mad at Dumbledore for making his friends betray him. For what, he had no idea but he was not about to take his anger out on Hermione even if the voice in the back of his mind wanted to.

"I forgive you." Harry stated firmly and truthfully, making sure his eyes were locked with hers to make sure she knew that he was no longer upset with her. Before Hermione could say anything, however, Sirius interrupted.

"Harry, I know you two haven't seen each other for a while and I am glad you are making amends but we are only here to take you to Grimmhold Place, my family home." Sirius stated, hating what he was about to say next. "This is orders from Dumbledore, Harry." Sirius muttered, not liking the look that framed Harry's face as soon as he uttered the sentence.

Harry's anger was returning, no longer restrained. He has only been able to enjoy his home for an hour and now Dumbledore wanted him to go back in the shadows, to the "safety" of his own fucked up design. He had some nerve to make his Godfather fetch him but he had a question Sirius might know the answer to. "Why has my parent's will and home been kept from me? I only just learned that I am the last Potter and head of my house. Why did no one seem to think that I might benefit from knowing about what my Family had or was?" He asked, his voice deep and rough with anger. Sirius was lost for words at first, but after a moment, answered truthfully. "I am not sure Harry, if it had been up to me, I would have told you as soon as you were able to talk. But Dumbledore wa-" As soon as Harry could hear his excuses coming, he cut his Godfather off. "Well Sirius, it isn't up to you anymore is it?! You decided to chase after Peter and leave me behind for 12 years!" That was a low blow to Sirius, his heart shattering at the anger at which Harry had delivered the worst mistake he ever made. Harry was fuming at this point though, his eyes had turned dark and his magical aura was seeping like lightening at his finger tips. Both Hermione and Sirius had took a step back, sensing Harry was not done. And they were right.

"Why has no one talked to me!? What was so important that Dumbledore had to practically order all of you to cut off all communication?! Did you think I wanted to mourn about what happened last year? I mourned! I am guilty Cedric is dead, it was my idea to grab that bloody cup together in the first place! But I needed all of you, I needed you to help me process all of this but instead you lot left me! I might as well've been left for dead at this point!" He closed his eyes at this point, letting the voice that take over his emotions, saying everything he would usually hold inside. He then opened his eyes, they were basically black holes now with anger. He now started asking the real question that he has mulled over for weeks. His voice dangerously lowered.

"Is Dumbledore afraid that since you-know-who is back that we have sort of connected to one another?" He paused, letting Sirius have ample time to respond but of course he just looked like a fish out of water at the moment. Harry's anger only increased, impatience growing. "TELL ME SOMETHING DAMMIT!" Harry started shouting now, a full roar that spoke volumes "TELL ME EVERYTHING! I DEMAND TO BE TOLD WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ONE THIS WHOLE TIME!" He was not getting anywhere with them, they themsleves did not know what exactly was going on and it made him so angry that he wanted to shake them. But he knew he needed to cool down and started fighting the voice in his head, willing it to submission as best he could but was failing miserably. Harry ran his hands angrily through his hair, pulling at the ends. Wincing in pain as if he was physically fighting someone. Hermione and Sirius tried to approach him but he stepped away from them. Looking at Sirius directly in the eyes once more. Sirius knew this was not a normal teenage tantrum, Harry was truly hurting and he felt guilt and shame that he had not prevented it. Suddenly Harry shouted once more, this time his voice cracked from the strain to reel in his emotions. "I WILL NOT DO AS ANYONE SAYS TIL SOMEONE EXPLAINS EVERYTHING! I AM TIRED OF BEING IN THE DARK! I'M DONE!" Harry finished then turned away from his best friend and Godfather, rushing past Dipsey who had been shaking in fear the entire time, and went out to the back courtyard. The fresh evening air hit his hot skin, cooling it as he marched to the Quidditch pitch.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Chapter 5 -

Sirius walked into the dining room where the Order was having their emergency meeting. His anger and sadness were radiating off him as he walked up to Dumbledore. Sirius's voice was rough but low, "I don't know what you have done to him during my absence, but you might have lost us all the trust we had from Harry." Dumbledore was taken aback from what Sirius stated but before he could ask, he continued. "He is not coming. Not til someone explains to him everything, no more secrets nor more plans, you need to rectify this by letting Harry in on every detail. Otherwise you will never be able to fix what you clearly broke." With that Sirius left the dining room.

Dumbledore slumped to his seat as he watched Sirius leave the room, all the planning he had done was out and in the gutter. He was trying to prepare Harry and he just ended up driving him away. He mulled over what he should do and sighed deeply, knowing that he had to respect and take in Harry's demands as much as he did not want to. He then remembered he was not alone, he took a look around as all the Order members seemed at a loss as to what just happened. Instead of explaining, Dumbledore just waved his hand, "Meeting dismissed." He got up, deciding to head back to his office in Hogwarts and write Harry a letter.

-1111-

Upstairs from where the adults could not catch them, the twins, Ginny and Ron heard the conversation with the twins newest invention "extendible ears". They heard the Order's usual boring meeting but when Sirius came back, it seemed that not even the Order knew what was going on. From what they understood is that Harry was off somewhere until Dumbledore decided to explain whatever there was to explain to him.

"How did the ease dropping go?" Sirius asked, his sudden appearance startling all of them. He still looked sad and angry but he tried his best to mask it over with a smile. All the Weasley kids were trying to make excuses but they were cut off by Sirius waving his hands as he stated. "I may be an old dog but I still know when there is mischief going on." They all had guilty looks on their faces but nodded while Sirius mockingly wagged his finger at them. "No more, got it?" They all nodded once more and as Sirius seemed about ready to leave them, Ginny caught his arm gently. "Where's Harry?" she asked, worry evident in her eyes. "He is at Potter Manor, Hermione is also with him. She would not leave with me, saying that Harry needed a friend." Sirius explained to all of them, noticing their surprised faces. "Hermione told me that if you needed to get ahold of them, Hedwig is in your room. You can write each other that way til you see them again." With that, Sirius excused himself and headed to his room, leaving everyone in deep thought.

The twins were arguing over Potter Manor could be located while Ginny decided to go and write a letter to both Harry and Hermione to get more details as to what was going on. Clearly they were also being kept in some shadows.

Ron, however, was not worried about Harry, in fact, he didn't even worry about him the entire summer being cooped up at his Aunt's and Uncle's place. He had been happy just being able to be alone with Hermione and trying to express his feeling for her these last few weeks but never having the guts to fully confess. Now she was with Harry for god knows how long and it irritated him that they were alone. Harry already knew Ron had feelings for Hermione and he hoped that that alone would keep Harry at bay but he was upset anyway. Jealousy evident on his face.

-1111-

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen bay window, brushing her wild hair between her fingers, worryingly watching the small figure that was Harry flying around the Quidditch pitch. He had been out there now for a good 40 minutes and Hermione was starting to think he was going to be lost in air forever at this point. She felt horrible ever since Harry shouted at her and Sirius. She knew he was in pain but per the instructions of their Headmaster, she ignored him. It was horrible to think that he just sat locked up in the Dursley home in pain and confusion and that her and Ron never wrote him a decent letter. Let alone, they should have argued against Dumbledore's wishes, he should have been at Grimmhold Place from the very beginning. She was angry at her foolishness to follow orders when she knew they made no sense. She tapped her foot thinking of ways to mend her friendship with Harry but nothing was coming to mind. Her mental library just did not have any solutions for her this time. She let out a long and stressed sigh, looking away from the window.

Suddenly a small pop caught her attention, she looked up to see Dipsey and three other small elves in the kitchen, prepping dinner. She was no longer shaking with fear, clearly trying her best to keep appearances. Dipsey looked over to Hermione and smiled at her, her voice rang out soothingly "Does Missus Hermione want some tea while Dipsey gets dinner started." Hermione was upset that Harry, well, Potter Manor had house elves but they didn't look scared nor mistreated. They had uniforms and seemed happy to just work, so Hermione decided not to say anything though she wanted to. She then noticed the little elf was still waiting for a response.

"Um - no. But thank you." She answered quietly before looking back at the pitch. Harry was just floating on his broom from what she could tell, if she had a broom though she is afraid of heights, she could go to him. Though her presence might get his anger flaring again. She had never heard him shout out of just pure anger, it was like he was a different person for just a moment. He kept clutching his head and looking like he was fighting for control. 'Could there be a connection between them?' Hermione mulled over this for quiet a bit. Trying to draw find some sort of indicating factor that would have caused their connection to suddenly begin. His scar hurt whenever you-know-who was close but this was different. This was like he was you-know-who but still Harry. She raked her hand over her curly locks, static flying off the tips. Her magic flaring as she was getting mad that she could not figure it out. She needed a library, she needed knowledge. Letting out one more sigh, she got up and paced around.

As she thought more about Harry she thoughts took a different turn, he did not look as small and thin as when they left school this past May. He had a more toned and fuller body, she remembered their hug and thought she felt hard muscles around her. He also looked a lot taller, maybe a foot taller than Ron now. 'He is turning into a quiet good looking man' she thought suddenly, her cheek turning red, then shook out of the dirty thoughts that were lurking. She knew he never felt for her that way so she needed to drown her feelings deep within. 'He only loves you as a sister. Nothing else, nothing less.' She repeated to herself til it stuck.

Turning off her thoughts for a bit, she looked over at Dipsey and her crew, they was cooking like a whirlwind and it was starting to smell really good. Treacle Tarts, Meat pies, a big Shepard's pie, some roasted chicken and a big pitcher of ice cold butter beer. Looking it all over, she noticed it was Harry's favorites but how? Dipsey just met harry after many years apart. "Dipsey hopes Missus and Master love the food! Dobby let Dipsey know what Master's favorites were and I hope I don't disappoint." Dipsey answered Hermione's unspoken question. "Can Missus get Master Harry?" Dipsey asked sweetly, seeing Hermione's worried expression. "The brooms are in the shed below the pitch." She explained with a knowing smile.

-1111-

Harry's anger had simmered as he flown through the air for the last hour. He was upset with everyone and himself, but he needed to keep his cool. If there was a connection with Voldemort within him, fueling him with anger was not the way to go. He pushed the nagging voice deep into the back of his mind, sealing it shut. He didn't want to fight with it anymore, whatever it was.

He let out a sigh as he flew in circles, before stopping once more mid air. Dumbledore must be furious with him but he could care less at the moment. He was happy to be out of the Dursley's place, he was happy he had Dipsey and the other elves here to keep him company even if he could sense Hermione was not happy with him having a house elves. He was truly at ease being here, it felt like Hogwarts. It was home.

Harry looked up at the setting sun, seeing the stars pop out in the darkening sky when he heard a small woosh in the distance. He looked down just a bit to see Hermione making her way to him to his surprise.

He met her half way seeing her frightened face. "You're on a broom!" He exclaimed, still surprised she made it this high. "W-w-well it w-was the o-only way t-to get to y-y-you." Hermione explained in a stutter, she was gripping the broom so hard her knuckles were white. Her hair was messier than ever and she looked pale as a sheet. Harry tried to be encouraging. "Well you are doing well! You've never ridden by yourself before and your a natural!" He smiled at her and he noticed some pink coming back to her face. "D-dinner is r-ready" Hermione stuttered, making Harry nod. As they made their way down, he noticed Hermione was going very slow, it made him chuckle so he flew to her side and just plucked her from the broom. Hermione squealed but didn't fight Harry as she did not want him to drop her to the ground. He placed her on his lap holding her close to his chest with one arm while his free one guided the broom. He took them to the ground gently but a lot faster than she was going. "I need to teach you broom confidence" Harry stated as she got off of him and the broom, trying to shake the feeling of his body against hers. They looked up and saw her broom was still in the air, "Accio Sweepster." Harry said, his Holly wand pointed at the broom. It quickly made it to him as Hermione lectured him "You can't use magic outside of school, Harry!" he walked over to the broom shed and put both brooms inside. "Hermione, I have been emancipated." He looked over at her surprised face, "So-" He finished her sentence, "I can use magic outside of school." She mulled this new information over, clearly upset that she could not find anything to say on the matter. Harry chuckled as he took her arm and dragged her off the pitch. "Better not keep dinner waiting." He stated, a small smile on his face.

-1111-

Coming back inside, Harry and Hermione enjoyed a small feast while talking about all things muggle and magical, it went on for hours, the food still steaming hot on their plates throughout with the help of Dipsey's warming charm. After their plates were nearly all cleared, Harry was nursing a cup of butter beer and rubbing his stomach. Dipsey had made all his favorites and more, he had had three helpings of everything while Hermione had ate a good amount, but not as much as harry. She had her own butter beer in between her hands. "Dipsey, thank you so much for the amazing dinner." Harry praised his head elf making her dab away a few happy tears with her handkerchief. "Dipsey is happy that Master and Missus loved the food! Dipsey is happy to finally have Master back home to serve!" She exclaimed before popping away with the dirty plates.

Harry smiled then frowned she he looked over at Hermione. He noticed her eyebrow twitch with an annoyance of having the little elf work for him. "Oh good Merlin, Hermione, she loves the job! From what I skimmed of my assets, we do pay the house elves but not much. When I asked Dipsey, she said that a good warm home and a clean uniform was enough to keep her happy." Harry explained, making Hermione sigh in defeat. "Fine. I won't say a word." She begrudgingly stated.

'Harry isn't Malfoy, he wouldn't cause his elves harm even if they were still treated as servants." She thought as she took a long sip of her butter beer, leaving a foam mustache on top of her lips making Harry chuckle. "What?" She asked, a confused smile on her face. Harry laughed more now but reached forward and with his thumb wiped up the foam. "You looked a bit odd with a mustache." He chuckled before licking up the foam from his thumb. Hermione was as red as a tomato, she not only made a fool of herself, Harry had looked really hot cleaning the foam off his thumb. "You okay?" He asked, concern in his voice. "AH! Yeah! I'm a-okay! HA HA!" She stammered then cleared her throat and stated to nervously play with her hair, pushing her bad thoughts to the back of her mind. She needed to change the conversation, "How are you feeling by the way?" She asked.

Harry's smile went away, his brows crossed together, obviously the anger slightly making a return. "I'm still very upset, but I am waiting to see how everything plays out. I want to relax for a bit and wait for Dumbledore's reply, if he ever sends one." He was mulling over in his own thoughts on the matter til his face turned to slight concern with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "You need to head back, don't you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and answered, "No, I'm staying here til you are ready to hear Dumbledore out." Harry was happy she was staying, having missed her company for weeks now. They just smiled at each other, taking a sips from their drinks but otherwise enjoying the comfortable silence.

A small pop announced Dipsey's return. "Missus and Master's rooms are ready for the night. Please let Dipsey know if anything else is needed. Good night!" The little house elf explained and then popped away.

Harry performed a timus spell, "11:43pm? I didn't think it was that late." Harry muttered, getting up from the table. "Let me show you your room." Hermione nodded as she got up as well, but suddenly they heard a tapping noise outside the window. A small white owl was sitting on the window sill. "Hedwig?" Harry wondered as walked to the window and opened it for his snowy owl. She flew right up to his shoulder and playfully nipped at his ear, making his laugh softly. "Hey girl, how was your flight?" He asked her and noticed she had a letter on her leg. "May I?" he asked, before she flew off his shoulder and onto the table. She extended her leg for him to take the letter and as he did he asked Hermione to find her a bowl of water.

As he was opening the letter, Hermione returned with a small bowl of water and gave it to Hedwig. The owl happily took a few big gulps before flying out the window. "She will probably hunt." Harry explained as he started reading the letter. "It's from Ginny, " Harry stated surprised. "She wants to know if we are okay and why we are gone. Seems no one is telling them." He explained before handing Hermione the letter, letting her read it as well. "Do you want to tell them or wait?" Hermione asked as she put the letter down. "I want to wait til I hear from Dumbledore then we can write back." He stated, not wanting to speak about it any more. He nodded towards the stairs. "Let's head to bed."

-1111-

 **Author Note: I know there was a bit of questions from the last chapter. Firstly, the nagging voice Harry keeps mentioning. It is not a split personality. It is the Horcrox that is within Harry. As for the wards, there are no gates around Potter Manor. I think Lily would have felt it to be too formal to have them around and asked James to take them down. No one but Sirius would know this, he was the secret keeper for the Manor so no one but him would know of this so he had no problem taking Hermione.**

 **I do enjoy your reviews, always take them into consideration while I write. Next chapter will not be out for a week or so as I am visiting my in laws for the winter holidays. Have a wonderful holiday guys! Thanks again following!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a quiet summer night at Hogwarts, even Peeves was not up to his antics tonight.

As he leaned back in his seat, Dumbledore mulled over what to say to Harry. He had been back for hours and had yet to send the boy a letter as nothing he could say seemed right. Letting out a frustrated sigh he closed his eyes, sleep threatening to take him. Suddenly a small knock woke his senses up. "Come in." He called out and soon Minerva was walking up to his desk.

"Dumbledore, I just got word that Harry Potter has taken up his Lordship." she stated, a frustrated look in her eyes. "I was under the impression that you spoke with Mr. Potter and he decided to wait til the end of his schooling to take this role.. unless I was misinformed?"

If looks could kill, Minerva would have murdered him with just a glance. "Yes.. well" Dumbledore stammered a bit before sighing and shaking his head.

"I lied. Harry was kept from his parents will... for the Greater Good." He explained, looking at the wall behind Minerva as he did not want to see the anger in her eyes.

"Greater Good?! Hog wash! What good come of it Albus?!" Minerva exploded, throwing her hands in the air. "Dinnea tell you, every time you say something about the bloody 'Greater Good' nothing good comes of it!"

Dumbledore seemed to just shrink in his seat as she shouted at him. She started to rant more and more, and the more she did the thicker her Scottish accent seemed to get to the point that he could not keep up.

Finally, she let out a frustrated sigh as she sat across from him, her accent completely gone now. "Well, I, for one am glad he knows now and that he took his lordship. It will give him some leverage since the Dark Lord's return.." She looked over at Dumbledore.

"Unless that's what you wanted to avoid?" She asked with worry lacing her voice.

"Minerva... there are still many things that I need to keep secret.. some that would shock you. In the mean time, just trust that the light will win." Dumbledore stated softly letting her know she was not getting anything out of him any time soon.

Minerva stared at him for quite some time, not wanting to back down but then he watched her sigh once more. "Fine." She said in a stern tone and got up to leave "I hope, for your sake, that Harry will understand." With that she walked out of the headmaster's office.

Now that the conversation was done, for now, he finally decided to reach out to the boy and quickly wrote a sentence on his small parchment before giving it to Fawkes to deliver.

He watched as his majestic bird flew off into the night sky, a letter for Harry clenched in his talon. Hoping beyond hope, that he would be keep his promise to the Greater Good.

-111-

Harry woke up late the next morning, the grogginess of the butter beer finally hitting him. He had just let himself fall onto the bed last night, face first and passed out in seconds. Not even bothering getting under the covers.

He groaned as he rolled onto his back, pulling his wand that was hidden in his sleeve and gave it a quick flick. His timus spell showed that it was already 12:24pm in blurry green letters as he was rubbing his eyes awake.

'Over slept.' He thought to himself as he got up and made his way to his master bathroom.

As soon as the hot water his skin, a small sigh escaped his lips and the headache that had been creeping over his temples dulled somewhat. As much as he wanted to stay under the hot water for a couple hours, he rushed through his shower and got out.

Once he freshened up, the bathroom tightly hugging his body, he went back to his room to see that Dipsey had laid out a nice outfit for him that was clearly not in his wardrobe prior to arriving in potter manor.

Black slacks, black socks, dark blue boxers and a dark blue dress shirt were laid out neatly on the bed. While his, well Dudley's, dress shoes where beside the bed.

Suddenly a tapping on the window grabbed his attention. "Fawkes?" Harry asked bewildered as he went towards to the window to let the majestic bird in.

Fawkes flew over to the nightstand, letting out a magical tune that made Harry smile, before showing him the note he was there to deliver.

"From Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he took the note, catching the beautiful nod at him.

" _ **I will explain everything, please come to headquarters at your upmost convenience."**_

That was all the note said. At first Harry thought it might be a way to just make him leave the manor but the more he thought about it, the more he realize that it wasn't a demand but more of an open invitation by Dumbledore. He quickly wrote back, stating he and Hermione would be on their way in 2 weeks time.

"Have a safe flight." Harry said softly, giving the response to Fawkes who took off with no hesitation.

With a sigh, he turned back to his bed and as he reached for the clothes, his long locks got on his face. It was becoming annoying to deal with it at that length.

Suddenly he had an "Dipsey." he called out softly.

He heard a small pop behind him. "Master Harry! What can Dipsey do for you?" she squeaked.

Harry gave her a soft smile. "Wondering if you could give me a hair cut?" Dipsey jumped into action upon the request.

-111-

Hermione was going nibbling on her late lunch and going through her potions homework in the sitting room. However, she was rather distracted.

She had woken up at the usual 7am that she had gotten accustomed to at Grimmauld place and got herself ready for the day but there was not much for her to do as she did not have Molly Weasley there to run her ragged with cleaning.

She had asked Dipsey if Harry had gotten up but was told he was still sleeping. Which didn't surprise her as he did have a tendency to over sleep. So she went about her day, working on her school work but the more the day went by, the more concerned she was that Harry was not up yet. She would have woken him up by now, however, she was not sure where his room was and to add icing to the cake, Dipsey would not tell her where his room was either.

She let out a frustrated sigh and pushed away her work. _'It could be worse.'_ she thought to herself ' _You could still be stuck with Ron being overly clingy.'_ She closed her eyes and laid her head against the sofa's pillows.

She let herself think about the past few weeks before coming here. Ron had not left her side at Grimmauld Place. He was overly sweet and at first it was a nice change to the usual bickering they tended to have but it was almost obsessive. He was always there, even when she wanted to be alone. It was becoming a pain.

But she noticed his attitude change somewhat when Harry either wrote them or if he was brought up. He got this look in his eyes, a look that Hermione saw all too much last year when Harry's name was called from the Goblet of Fire. It was a mixture of jealousy and hatred but Hermione could not understand why the mention of Harry would spark that look now. _'I thought they made up..'_ she wondered.

Suddenly she heard soft foot steps come towards the sitting room. "'Mione?" Harry called out,

"On the sofa, Harry." She said simply and heard him walk in.

"Sorry, I overslept.. must've been more tired than I thought I was." He apologized sheepishly.

"It's o.." she started to say as she opened her eyes to look at him but stopped short.

There was Harry, dress in the most fancy clothes she had ever really seen him in, hugging his body in such a way that you could tell that he was indeed working out. But what really grabbed her attention was that his usually messy long locks were gone. His hair was now short, his locks were brushed back a bit to keep them neatly in place. Slightly parted on one side. Almost 50's chic is what came to mind.

"Does it look bad? I asked Dipsey to do it." Harry asked, a bit panicked, his hands running through the longer length on the top.

Hermione shook her head, clearing her mind of the not so innocent thoughts caused by his actions. "No, it looks good!" She said sweetly as she fully stood up.

"You're going to give the boys a run for their money this year." She smirked at him, causing Harry to blush a bit.

"Bollocks." He scoffed playfully.

-111-

Once Harry had eaten, He had told Hermione that he finally had received word from Dumbledore.

"So, in two weeks time, we will head back?" She confirmed with him

Giving her a short nod, a smile playing on his lips. "Gives us time to catch up and relax."

Hermione mulled over the answer then smiled, "Well it honestly beats having to clean day in and day out."

"Clean?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

Hermione then went onto tell him how Molly had her and the rest of the Weasley children clean Sirius's home to keep them away from the adults during the day. When she tried to explain further as to what Dumbledore and the others were doing she opened her mouth, nothing came out. "Sorry?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione sighed angrily "Must be the fact that Dumbledore made it impossible for any one to mention what happens in Sirius's home aside from the mundane."

The nagging voice in the back of Harry's mind tried to come out as anger was starting to take over but he forced up a wall in his mind, making sure that whatever was happening with his emotions was in check.

"It's fine Hermione, I will figure everything out in due time." He said, pushing his empty plate away. It was quiet for a moment as they finished their tea.

Hermione kept looking Harry over, her heart hammering and feelings that she was trying to keep buried down were threatening to spill. Harry notice her stare as he gulped the last bit of her tea, she looked a bit pink in the cheeks which he thought was adorable as it highlighted her pale complexion lovingly. He took the time to notice that her usually wild hair was now tamed into soft ringlets and she was not in her usual jeans and jumper, instead she had a cute peach sundress on that showed her curves. He blushed lightly as he decided to look out the window to get his thoughts together. _'Ron likes her.'_ he repeated to himself before Hermione broke the silence.

"Is there any chance we could look around? If we are staying here for 2 weeks I would love a tour?" She gave him a playful smile.

Harry then gave Hermione a better tour of the Manor with Dipsey giving commentary. He made sure to let Dipsey save the library for last, as he knew he would never get Hermione out of there.

They had already been through the courtyard out back, the head of house office and the tea/sitting room. As they passed the bedrooms, Hermione was satisfied to know that Harry's room was just down the hall from her own much to Dipsey's dismay.

Once they were passed the bedrooms they took a left to the next long hallway, at the very end there was the entrance to the library and at the middle there was the stair case that led back down to the main hall of the manor. Dipsey and Harry ignoring the doors all together, heading straight to the stairs but Hermione stopped them.

"What's in there?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing to worry about that room for now Missus, the other elves are cleaning it as it has been left in a mess." Dipsey stated as she started to push both teens down the stairs. "But.." Hermione began to protest but the little head elf shushed her and told her that that room was not ready for viewing and that she could see it in a little while.

Hermione huffed but let herself be pushed forward on the tour.

Dipsey showed them the basement which used to be Jame's den/bar hangout. Harry had only barely glanced at it the first time he looked around the house but now he noticed the trophy case with his father's Quidditch medals and trophies, as well as honor student plaques and both his prefect and headboy badge.

He then took in the walls, all sorts of family pictures were hanging out, some moving, some muggle prints. He noticed one of James and Lily. They looked young, almost his age, smiling and laughing at the person taking their picture. Another showed James, Remus and Sirius wearing their school robes in the Hogwarts courtyard. Harry smiled as he took in both photographs and then looked over at Hermione looking over a different picture near the bar.

It was one of James, Lily and himself. James and Lily looked happily upon baby Harry while he was playing with a black cat.

Hermione smiled at baby Harry as he saw him happily laugh. Then looked over at Harry, noticing that he was smiling sadly. "You were loved, they loved you." She reassured him softly then took his hand. "We won't let their sacrificed be in vain Harry." She looked him determinedly in the eyes. A fire lit in her that Harry knew all too well.

A lump in his throat made it hard to respond so Harry smiled at her gave her a short nod, and her hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

A small pop got their attention, another young elf walked over to Dipsey with a smile on his face "Dipsey, the Library is ready."

"This place has a library?" Hermione asked earnestly as she walked over to the small elves. "Yes" Dispey confirmed, "Am I right to presume you want to see it now?" She asked, a smile forming on her face as Hermione nodded frantically.

-111-


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **I am so happy to be able to come back to this story! I currently don't have a set update time/days as I have to edit my own work and I usually do that in between work. But do expect more in the coming months!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and original story belong to JK Rowling.**

\- Chapter 7 -

Hermione was jumping with excitement as she explained to Harry that Molly would not let them into the Black Library since it might be filled with dark objects and traps so to finally be able to grasp more books than they had in the Hogwarts Library was making her happier than a niffler surrounded by gold.

As soon as they reached the doors that they had ignored earlier, Hermione pushed them open and it felt like the they entered an entirely new building.

Almost every wall was covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled to the brim with books and other texts. The center of the library had a huge round table with even more books on top of it. Dark blue rugs covered most of the floor in the room and There was a fire place just across the doors, around it was comfy mismatched couches that were all a different shade of grey.

Aside from the scattered lamps that gave the room a dimmed and cozy atmosphere, the only other light coming into the huge room was from large windows just to the back of the room. The normally sunny weather that they had been having was now cloudy and grey which meant it was about to rain.

Hermione let out a squeal "Oh Harry! Just think about all the information we can find here! And I bet we I can help you finish your school work before we leave!"

She didn't wait a second, she ran from book shelf to book shelf looking over the books and pulling some out to fully read. Harry smiled, enjoying seeing her happy, even though he was dreading the school work part. He followed behind her, helping her hold the books she wanted to read further.

-111-

Hermione was settled at the center table reading a huge first edition of the History Of Magic that she explained to Harry was very rare to find now in days. There was also a pile of books scattered around her, one side of books she had already read thru and the other side had the books she had yet to read.

Harry had been letting her read for about a good 4 hours now and every time he tried to say something to her, she would respond with a grumble so he decided to let her be. _'She must be researching something.'_ He mused.

He had wandered around the Library himself, looking through some spell books and dark arts texts but nothing really caught his eye. So he had slumped back over to one of the over-sized sofas and laid down. He was watching the small flames dance from the fire that Dipsey had insisted on starting up for them in the fireplace. The crackling sounds of the wood burning was soothing the headache that he had been trying to ignore since this morning.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, letting his mind relax but instead of feeling less tense all he felt was anger. _'But why?'_ he thought, _'Why am I so angry? I forgave Hermione. I am still angry with Dumbledore but not to this extent..'_ He sighed and rubbed his temples. _'Maybe... the voice...'_ he thought for a second, letting the walls he put up down to but before he could relax a bit further a piercing pain ripped thru his scalp. His hands reached up and gripped his hair.

But as suddenly as the pain had started, it disappeared. He no longer heard the crackling of the fire and the air was ice cold. As if all the happiness in the world was banished.

Confused, he slowly opened his eyes, he was no longer in the library. Instead he was looking at the bruised and frantic face of Lucius Malfoy. He was laying on his stomach and was coughing up blood on the black marble floor. The room he was suddenly in had stark white walls, large clear windows and any furniture he glanced at was black or green.

Harry had no idea how he got there and as he came to find out, he also had no control of his actions as he felt himself open his mouth unwillingly.

"Lucius.. how you disappoint me.." He hissed menacingly. He walked around the beaten man, sneering in disgust. "You ran from your Lord.. Lied about your alliance... Betrayed me.."

Lucius looked up at Voldemort, fear clear in his eyes. "My lord, please, we thoug-" He was cut off suddenly by another Cursio, his screams piercing the room, venomous joy filled the Dark Lord's ears before he cut the spell off.

"I don't wish to hear your excuses! You defied me Lucius... I must teach you a lesson" Voldemort sneered, a hint of a smirk forming on his snake like face as an idea popped into his mind.

He watched the the useless man before cough up even more blood, with evil joy before whipping around to face the others in the room. Wormtail and Narcissa Malfoy came into view standing against the south wall near what looked like the main door of the room.

Wormtail, in his hybrid rat likeness due to too many years in his animagus form, was pathetically shaking in fear but Narcissa had a set emotionless expression. Her bright blue eyes seemed like empty pools, her hair neatly pulled up in a bun and her posture upright and formal. A true pure blood woman as her mother had beaten her to be.

"Narcissa, would you be so kind as to bring your son here." Voldemort instructed more than asked.

"Yes, My lord." She answered with no hesitation and bowed before leaving the room. Voldemort then turned right around towards Lucius. Suddenly something clinked in Lucius's mind as he looked up at the Dark Lord gleeful face with pleading eyes

"My Lord.. please! He is only a boy! Punish me instead!" the blonde man begged.

"I am punishing you Malfoy! Now get up!" The Dark Lord yelled at the pathetic excuse of a man.

Lucius, though struggling, got up very quickly. Worry and fear still evident on his face. But, before more could be said, Draco Malfoy was being escorted into the room by his Mother.

From what Harry, thru Voldemort's eyes, could see Draco was confident and controlled. If he was scared, he hid it well. His face and grey eyes were just as emotionless as his Mother's. His platinum blonde hair was no longer slicked back with gel, it was instead, combed back and naturally parted. He had grown an extra foot since the end of the year and was wearing an all black suit.

Draco did not acknowledge his Father and walked directly towards the Dark Lord and stopped just a few feet in front of the snake like man.

"My Lord." Draco addressed Voldemort and bowed deeply.

"Draco... my boy... I have summoned you today to give you a mission..." Voldemort hiss softly. "I need you to be my informant.. My eyes so to speak.. I need you to keep a close watch on Harry Potter and those in the Order. Befriend him if you have to... and if you find anything useful, you will send word to your Severus Snape right away." The Dark Lord explained. "If you should succeed, come next summer, I will bestow you with the dark mark and accept you in my ranks.. However.." Voldemort walked over to Lucius and pressed his wand to the man's throat and stared straight into Draco's grey eyes, "Should you fail, I will have you personally kill your Father and your Mother.. do I make myself clear, Draco?"

For a split second, fear flickered across Draco's eyes before an emotionless mask took over. "Crystal clear, my Lord." Draco accepted with another bow.

Slowly Harry's vision went hazy and he was suddenly thrown back to his own body with a gasp. Sweat drenched his face and body, he was shaking as if he were freezing cold and all his muscles were twitching from the tension they were in.

His head throbbed in pain as he looked around frantically, _'I'm safe. I'm In the library._ ' he tried to calm himself. The fire n front of him was still burning as it was before he went into Voldemort's mind.

He tried to stand up but his legs protested. "Her-" His mouth was so dry he struggled to form words. "Hermione.." He croaked out as he forced himself to get up, gripping the arm rest for balance.

"Her..mione.." He looked over at her, she was still reading but he heard her grumble in response. She was turning to look at him as he said, "H-help. Voldemort." His legs buckled under him and before his head hit the floor, he was out like a light.

-111-


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

Hermione was brought back to reality when she heard Harry call to her for help as his body fell to the floor with a loud thud that rang out throughout the Library.

"Oh my god!" She gasped and rushed to his side, and looked him over. He was covered in sweat and was burning up, she took her wand out to levitate him out of the library but stopped short since she could not use magic while out of school.

"Shite." She cursed under her breath and then she stupidly remembered that the manor had elves. "DIPSEY!" Hermione shouted, and a small pop announced the elf's arrival. "Yes Mis-" Dipsey started to asked but then gasped as she took in the scene.

"Master Harry!" The elf shouted and rushed over to them. Dipsey looked Harry over and from the looks of it, used a health monitor charm to check him over. "We need to get Master Harry into an ice bath, he has a 101 degree fever." She urgently explained as she then levitated Harry and rushed out of the library with him

Hermione followed quickly behind as Dipsey ran Harry to his room. "Missus Hermione, I will need to strip Master Harry and put him in the bath.'" Hermione could hear more than see the tub magically filling in the bathroom connected to Harry's room. "You will have to wait out here til I am done putting him thru the bath."

Hermione was about to protest but then stopped herself as she realized that Harry was going to be completely naked. With a red cheeked face, she nodded at the small elf with understanding.

Dipsey then levitated Harry into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Once Hermione knew Harry was in good hands, she started pacing the bedroom.

 _'He said "Voldemort" before he hit the ground... Could this be the connection he mentioned last night?'_ She mulled over.

That's what she was looking into in the Potter Library. She looked for anything regarding that ritual Harry had endured at the Graveyard during the Tournament. However, nothing she read was helpful and though she was sure Harry might have a connection to Voldemort, she could not really believe it was due to the ritual.

 _'Voldemort and Harry have had a connection for years... Maybe...'_ She stopped pacing. "His scar!" She proclaimed out loud and raced to her room.

She ransacked the books she had "borrowed" from Sirius that were shoved into her bag to keep away from Molly and found the thick black textbook titled "Secrets of the Darkest Art". She flipped through the pages as her mind raced with the theory she had deduced.

' _His head, well his scar, usually was the thing that caused him any pain. And last night, he was clutching his head as he did when he could... feel... Voldemort..'_

She stopped on the page she was looking for and read a couple of paragraphs before she stopped, her eyes becoming wide with the discovery. She took a deep breath and dog eared the page she was on before closing it and tucking it under her arm. Her hands trembled a bit as she started making her way back to Harry's bedroom, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

She heard his voice as she walked into the room. "'Mione.. Sorry for scaring you." Harry apologized weakly. Dipsey was making sure he was completely tucked into his bed. She noticed his hair was wet from the ice bath and his lips were slightly blue. "It's quite alright Harry." She said softy, trying to keep calm for him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a ton of ice and cold water was engulfed me awake." He said, looking over at the small elf, clearly upset with how he was awoken but it didn't seem to faze the little elf beside him.

"Master Harry, I will go make you some hot homemade soup to warm you up. Til then, don't get out of this bed." Dipsey ordered, waiting for Harry to nod before popping away.

Hermione then walked over and sat down on the bed across from him. She took a deep breath before looking intently at him. "Har-" she began to say but Harry cut in.

"I think I saw thru Voldemort's mind.." He shivered a bit due to being cold but continued, "I think we have a connection due to him being back.. I don't know how.. but we could try to-" This time Hermione cut in.

"It's called a Horcrox." She whispered.

-111-

Harry and Hermione stared at each other in silence for a couple of moments.

"A what?" Harry asked suddenly, clearly he tried to remember if he heard the word before but he looked more confused than anything.

"A Horcrux." Hermione repeated as she pulled up the text book, opened it to the marked page, and began to read out loud.

 **"A Horcrux is an object in which a wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil. This would result in the murderer metaphysically damaging their own soul. A wizard or witch who wishes to create a Horcrux would then use that damage to their advantage by casting a spell which would rip the damaged portion of the soul and encase it in an object.**

 **"While a Horcrux can be anything at all, including a living being, it was most advisable to create a Horcrux out of an inanimate object to decrease the chances of it being destroyed. If the maker was later killed, he or she would continue to exist in a non-corporeal form, although there are methods of regaining a physical body."**

Hermione looked up at Harry at the end of the paragraphs. His face was hard with concentration but said nothing so she finished reading.

 **"Horcruxes by their nature are to be extraordinarily durable, as only very destructive magics and processes can truly destroy them."**

"There is not much else on the subject, when I read the book the first time, I noticed that there are pages missing and more than likely it was those precise pages that explain what spell is to be used to create a Horcrux and how to destroy them in more graphic detail." Hermione explained as she put the book down.

"Tom Riddle's Diary... it had to have been a Horcrux." Harry stated, his brow scrunched up in concentration. "Yes, I thought so too when I stumbled upon the passage." Hermione confirmed then added "Your scar is one too."

Harry scoffed. "That's not possible, He would not make a Horcrux with a living being! He wou-" Harry tried to protest but was cut once more off.

"You are correct, he would not do so _**intentionally**_ , but Harry think!" Hermione wanted to shake him sometimes. "The night your mother refused to step aside, whatever ancient magic she used made the Killing Curse that Voldemort tried to inflict on you rebound and hit him instead. He made an act of supreme evil by killing your mother moments before." She explained and saw the wheels of his mind come to the same conclusion she had. "

"And his remaining soul latched onto the only living thing in the room for protection... which was me.." Harry finished in almost a whisper.

Hermione noticed as realization swept thru Harry, he looked even more pale than before. "If I am one, and the Diary was the other, how can he still live? I destroyed the Diary with the Basilisk Fang and if we are correct, the fragment of his soul is still in my head. How did he come back if he did not have me in the first place to begin the ritual?" Harry asked, mainly to himself than to her.

"Maybe there are more.. Remember what Hagrid said our first year. Voldemort disappeared but there was a possibility he was still out there but he was too weak and hiding out. Maybe one of his loyal servants found another horcrux and found a way to use the fragment of his soul in that one to bring his body back but only partially til he was able to get to you and enforce that ritual.." Hermione explained her theory and watched as Harry nodded slowly.

"At the Graveyard, he looked like he was a very mangled toddler before he was tossed in the cauldron. It could have been possible they used a child at first but it could not allow him an actual body as his soul was already too damaged and one horcrox would not be enough. The Ritual brought him back to an adult body, yes, but he looks... deranged, snake like even. Like he split his soul more than a couple of times.." Harry confirmed, shuttering at the memory of that night.

Hermione nodded and noticed Harry was looking at the book in her lap. "Was that in the Potter Library?" He asked curiously but Hermione shook her head. "No, Sirius snuck it to me to read at Headquarters from the Black Library since Molly isn't letting us in til Remus and Sirius get rid of the darker objects in there. He said it might be useful for DADA but I don't think it ever belonged to anyone in the Black family."

Hermione opened the book's front cover, and stuck on the Table of Contents was the typical Hogwarts check out card holder.

"It was at Hogwarts before it ended up in the Black Library. More than likely in the Restricted Section." Hermione explained grimly as she handed the book to Harry to look over.

They were both quiet again. Both stuck in their own thoughts. Harry, with a heavy sigh, set the textbook on the nightstand beside his bed before speaking.

"Tomorrow, I need to make a quick stop at Gringotts, I have a few things I need to take care of there and then after we will head to Headquarters." Harry said with another sigh, "As mad as I am at Dumbledore we need to discuss this with him sooner rather than later."

Hermione nodded in understanding, her hand playing nervously with her hair. "If we are correct, if there is more than one what are going to do?" She asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Destroy them." Harry said determinedly then sighed one final time. "There is another thing... it about Draco Malfoy."

-111-


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: I first want to thank everyone that is following this story. I know that it is still taking a bit of time to get through as I have to edit my own writing but I do appreciate your comments and support! Also, I got myself a new computer so I will no longer need to type via a mobile device and I have been able to write in between my job so hopefully I will have more chapters for you in the coming weeks. This chapter is a bit longer than most of my others so it will hopefully give you a bit to hold onto. Please do continue to comment and review, I would love to hear from you all! Enjoy!**

\- CHAPTER 9 -

"So... you, well I mean, Voldemort ordered Draco to spy on you?" Hermione was trying to tie everything together.

Harry and her had been sitting on his bed for the last couple hours discussing what he saw thru Voldemort's eyes.

"Yes. Befriend me even... Maybe us? I am not too sure what he is looking for to be honest." Harry tried to explain, clearly frustrated while stirring his soup around not really hungry at the present moment, but to please his small elf that was currently cleaning his bathroom, he took another spoon full.

Hermione watched him eat a bit more before she continued the discussion, "Voldemort also mentioned the Order, right?"

She received a nod from Harry, allowing her to press on. "There must be something he knows that only Dumbledore would disclose to you or maybe the Order. Something that would help him fight you." Hermione mulled over her statement, tapping her finger against her chin.

Harry nodded once more, he had thought the same but still was clueless about what could be so important. He then saw Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"Either way, I don't think it would be wise to leave yourself open to Voldemort's mind." She explained worryingly, catching an irritated look from Harry, so she added "I know you are not leaving yourself open on purpose, it has to be due to the Horcrox in your head, but what if he figures it out and sends you a fake memory or false action? It might cloud your judgment."

Harry was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking over Hermione's worry, before pushing his food away. "I understand. I have been able to, in a sense, put what I call "the voice" in the back of my mind. Ignore it mainly. I know that won't work long term though." Harry explained while he massaged his temples.

"You need to learn Occlumency and Legilimency." Hermione simply stated, this earned her a very confused look from her best friend.

"Really Harry, you need to read more." She lectured with an exasperated sigh, "They are mind magics to put it simply. One to be able to protect one's mind, Occlumency. While the other, Legilimency, is to invade someone's mind. It is better to learn both to be able to understand and see when someone is trying to get into your head." Hermione explained in simple terms.

Harry mulled the information over but before he could speak up Hermione continued. "I have already been practicing with Occlumency since I can kind of tell when Dumbledore or Mad Eye try to prode into my head."

This confession made Harry frown deeply, and Hermione knowing he was about to lose his temper and go on a rant decided to cut him off. "They do it to all of us, Harry. It doesn't make it right however it is to get useful info out of us, if there is a rat so to speak." She reaching out to take his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I usually just think about something mundane, like books or homework and they leave me alone."

Harry was about to rant anyway but from the stern look on Hermione's face, he decided to reel back his temper. "Fine. But I will mention it to Dumbledore and also see if he can find us an adequate place or person to teach us." Harry huffed.

Hermione shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips for a moment before she frowned once more. "About Draco.. let him befriend us."

"WHAT?! Are you mad?!" Harry exclaimed, "If we let him in, he will tell Voldemort everything we know."

Hermione nodded but held firm. "You are right, but I don't think he will want the Dark Mark." She looked away from him and looked out the bedroom window in deep thought, "If what you saw was true, he is fearful, for his Mother only though. We can see about figuring out a way to bring them over to our side and get them to the safety of the Order."

Harry frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think it will be that easy, Hermione."

Hermione looked back at Harry, a hint of worry but also determination in her eyes. "No, it won't. But in the mean time. We let him think he befriended us, give him only false leads. This way we can buy time til we have a solid plan." Hermione explained in a finalized tone.

-111-

First thing the next morning they left for Gringotts, Harry and Hermione had packed their belongings just hours earlier to make their way to Headquarters that evening. Before they departed, the head house elf Dipsey explained that though she was not happy to see them leave so early, that she could pop them over to the location of Sirius's home with the help of Sirius's hand written note he had left her two days prior once they were back from their business.

Now as they made their way through the bank, escorted by a security Goblin, Hermione felt a bit on guard but was trying to keep a calm demeanor.

Harry had explained over a quick breakfast that his parents had been one of the original wizarding families and were surprisingly still very wealthy. Due to that he was of course, a lord, and the last Potter heir of the House Potter and had taken the role the day he had left the Dursley home.

Though she understood everything, she was still finding it hard to see her best friend in such a huge role when he never liked to be the center of attention. She had voiced her concern to him and he had been more than understanding.

 **2 Hours Earlier**

" _I understand your worry 'Mione." Harry stated with a soft smile, "Honestly, it is still hard for me to completely comprehend it myself. But my parent's wanted me to take this role if they were to die. They wanted me to have the resources to fight Voldemort and also to be able to uphold the family's history." His eyes showed Hermione his determination, "I promise I am not letting this get to my head and I am still the same Harry."_

 _He took her hand in his, "But you, Sirius, and many others close to my heart are the reason I didn't hesitate in taking my role as Lord Potter. I now have a better chance at keeping you all safe and also at beating him!" This made Hermione's heart skip a beat before she caught the slight change in his face._

 _He suddenly had a sad look come upon him, "And hopefully having a real future." he said weakly._

" _You will have a future." Hermione stated firmly, a fire in her eyes. This made Harry smile ear to ear._

 **Present**

As they stopped in front of his accountant's door, Harry took Hermione's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She felt the tension leave her shoulders and squeezed his hand back, letting him know that she was alright.

With a more level heads Harry and Hermione walked into the comfy looking office while Effie was filling out some paper work, she looked up at them when they were just a few feet away from her desk.

"Lord Potter! I am glad to see you again!" Effie greeted happily, showing a sharp toothy grin. "And I see you brought a guest!" Effie turned to Hermione.

"Yes Effie, this is my best friend Hermione Granger." Harry explained, as Hermione bowed to the small female Goblin.

"It's an honor to meet you, Madam Alfilian Jav." Hermione said in friendly and polite tone. "May your endeavors be ever close and your vaults filled with many riches."

This took Effie aback, never had a witch or wizard ever been this polite to a Goblin. It was strange but also a very nice change from the typical racist and rude customs that she had grown used to over the past few decades. Ms. Granger did not know, but she had earned much respect from Effie at that moment.

"Why thank you Miss Granger, please both of you have a seat." She motioned to the two chairs in front of her desk. "Oh and do call me Effie as we are among friends here." She said sweetly to Hermione before her demeanor changed to her business like persona. "I am guessing you are here to get James and Lily's memories for Severus Snape?" She asked Harry.

"Yes, and actually there are a couple more things I wish to square out." Harry stated, ignoring Hermione's face at the mention of their Potion Professor's name.

"Very well." Effie answered as she pulled out a small brown chest and set it on the desk. "This chest, found in the Potter Vault, holds the said memories and also small family heirlooms and jewelry." She began explaining, "Everything has been checked over by our curse breakers and has been deemed safe. All you need to do my Lord, is use your Head of House Ring to open the chest."

Harry looked down at his House Ring and after a bit of hesitation, held it up to the chest's key hole. A bright blue beam of light shot out of the ring to the key hole and they all heard the chest click open.

"Fantastic!" Effie stated enthusiastically and lifted up the chest lid.

Harry and Hermione stood up to look inside of the chest. In it, there was many jewels and rubies at the bottom. On the top compartment, Harry saw a vial with a wispy clear liquid inside. It was clearly labeled "Memories S.S". Harry took the vial and put it in his pocket.

Another thing that caught his eye was a small box that was open showing three rings. Two were simple gold wedding bands, they were resting against each other with a envelope right under them.

The letter wasn't address to anyone but in very neat and flowy letters it stated:

" _ **Open at the Close"**_

Harry gently moved the rings aside and grabbed the envelope which he noticed had a bit of weight to it. He then tried to open it but no matter how he tried to rip it open, the envelope would not budge. He gave it to Hermione and even she had no luck.

"I am sorry to say my Lord, we were informed that that envelope had an old charm placed upon it by Mrs. Potter and can only be opened by you once it is the right time." Effie informed.

"And what time would that be?" Harry tried not to sound sarcastic but he was clearly irritated.

"I am not sure my Lord. " Effie answered honestly. Harry sighed and decided to pocket the envelope for now as well as the wedding rings.

" _Never know if I might need them."_ He simply thought and then turned to the third ring. It was an elegant but simple rose gold ring with a red diamond nested in the center. It almost looked identical to his House Ring.

"Is that the Lady Ring?" Hermione suddenly asked catching Harry off guard.

"You are correct Ms. Granger, that is the Lady Ring. It holds no higher status to the Head of House Potter as that position only ever goes to the male heirs of the family but it does offer strong protection to the one partner that the head of house holds dear." Effie explained as she took the ring out for Harry and Hermione to exam closer.

"Do you have to be married to said partner for them to use the ring?" Harry asked, curiosity laced in his words.

"No."

This grabbed both Harry's and Hermione's attention. "The Potter family has always believed that love is the purest form of magic." Effie began to explain, "There is no need for contracts, no need for marriages. If the Head of House loves someone deeply enough, whether it is friendship or anything more, they will be able to bestow the Lady Ring to anyone and declare them a protected vessel of the House Potter."

The room grew quiet and Hermione looked over to Harry, he was deep in thought while looking over the ring that was now in his hands.

"Hermione.. I want you to wear this." Harry suddenly stated as he extended the ring to her. "I do care very deeply for you. You are my best friend." He began to explain, trying to build some courage. "I know you only see me as a kind of..." He hesitated a bit as it was hard to spit the word out when he wanted to be more, "Brother... "

He didn't catch Hermione's look of slight disappointment but she did notice his hesitation which made her hopeful regardless.

"You are very important to me and whatever happens, I want to make sure you are protected as much as possible." He finished, his emerald green eyes staring deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, for the first time at a loss of words. _"Could this mean... could this possibly mean that he might consider me more than just a... sister or a friend.."_ she helplessly hoped.

"Please, Hermione, it will give me a real piece of mind knowing you are safe." Harry pleaded and after another moment's thought Hermione gave in.

"Fine! But I am not putting it on my wedding ring finger!" She tried to lighten the mood and took the ring gently from Harry's hand and slipped it on her right middle finger.

"There, hap - Ouch!" She suddenly yelped as she felt her finger being pricked. She then looked in awe as a glow went over her hand and the pain was suddenly gone. She felt warm for a moment but then a bit light headed so she asked for some water.

"Oh Merlin!" Effie exclaimed, getting up from her seat. "I forgot to mention that it will take a bit of blood from you as a an oath." Effie explained sheepishly as she grabbed a water pitcher and glass cup behind her, quickly filling it up for the bushy haired girl.

"An oath?" Harry questioned, watching Hermione take the glass cup and gulp the water down. "Yes. Mainly an oath to in turn protect you and never bring harm to House Potter. If it hadn't glowed, it would have inflicted a spell to knock her unconscious and alert you, the Head of House."

"I see, but.." Harry was not sure it left her unharmed as he looked at Hermione, she was now very pale all of a sudden and was leaning back on the chair. "'Mione, are you okay? You don't look well." Harry asked softly as he rubbed her shoulder gently.

Hermione didn't answer right away but she then shook her head no slowly.

"Let me get a Goblin Healer in here, they will check her over faster than anyone in St. Maggos." Effie quickly stated, looking worried as she made a quick run out of the office and was back within a few minutes with another Goblin but this one was wearing a white tunic rather than the usual suit.

As they came in, Harry picked Hermione up from the office chair and set her on the large sofa. The Goblin Healer hovered his hand over her, chanting in what one could only presume as Goblin Language. Harry was trying not to let his anxiety show as he stood there watching the Goblin Healer do his work.

After what felt like hours to Harry, he saw the Healer Goblin reach into his tunic and pull out a small vial with blue liquid inside. It looked like a pepper up potion but Harry was not 100% sure. He saw as the Goblin turned to Effie and said something to her in the same language he could not understand. As Effie walked over to Harry, the Goblin Healer took the stopper off the bottle and made Hermione drink it all.

Suddenly, Harry finally saw some color come back to her cheeks and she started to stir awake. The Goblin Healer, helped her sit up as and in perfect English told her to take it easy and not to stand up.

"My Lord," Effie caught Harry's attention. "Is Miss Granger a muggle born?"

Harry nodded, getting an angry sigh from Effie before she continued. "Due to her blood status, the Ministry had to put a block on her Magical Core til she reached legal age. It doesn't deplete her magic or ability to learn but it is mainly to control the strength of her magic if she was showing signs of "over achieving" during her first year at Hogwarts."

Harry eyes had narrowed in a deathly glare. "Over achieving?" He asked his anger just increasing.

"Yes, the pure blood community don't want it known that a witch or wizard from a none wizard family can be "better" than them so there are some laws here to keep everything "in check" til the right time comes."

"What would have happened when she turned of age? Would she have had that same reaction?" Harry was getting angrier by the minute but was trying to keep calm. At this point Hermione was fully awake and paying attention to them as the Goblin Healer was doing another check up on her.

"Once a witch or wizard become of age, they would hardly feel a difference as their magical core would be stable enough to withstand a rush of magic go through them. As well everyone's magical strength would be different as not everyone has the same core." Effie stated.

"So putting on the ring removed the block?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, she accepted the status of Lady Potter and thus whatever magic or block that was placed upon her was instantly removed." Effie confirmed, looking over at Hermione as well.

Hermione looked seriously upset but she didn't make a comment, she just leaned back against the sofa and let out a soft sigh. She clearly was still feeling too weak to even discuss what was happening.

Harry, on the other hand, was about to ask something else but was cut short as the Goblin Healer said something in Goblin language to Effie and then looked at him.

"My Lord," the Goblin Healer addressed Harry. "Since I came into this room, I noticed that your scar has been surrounded by what could be dark magic. I would like to see if I could get a closer look at it."

Harry hesitated for a second, knowing what that dark magic might be. He looked at Effie and then at the Goblin Healer before looking over at Hermione once more, she looked worried but gave him a single nod to confirm that she was okay with whatever he decided to do.

He nodded back, a serious expression on his face, then looked at both Goblins. "Before you check me over, I would like to explain a theory as to what the dark magic might be. But I must stress that this information must not be given to the Ministry nor anyone that might want to cause harm to the House Potter and it's allies."

Both Goblins didn't hesitate and gave him a deep bow. "You have our word, Lord Potter."

-111-


	10. Chapter 10

\- Chapter 10 -

"A Horcrox?" The goblin healer questioned Harry, "Yes sir. At least, that's what we think it might be."

It had taken Harry less than 30 minutes to explain their suspicions, that he was holding a piece of Voldemort in his mind and that there might be others too.

"I have not heard of one in many centuries.." Effie murmured just loud enough for him to hear then turned to the goblin healer. "Do you think the Elder Silver can help? He must know something we can do to help Lord Potter."

The goblin healer nodded solemnly, "I think it would best. I only know of these Dark Magics and how to destroy them in theory. But Elder Silver would have more knowledge on how to put theory into action."

The goblin healer turned to Harry, "Lord Potter, we wish to help you get rid of the vile thing in your mind. Now, we can't promise anything but would you allow me to bring Elder Silver here to examine you?"

Harry mulled over the request, taking a quick glance at Hermione. She had fallen into a restful sleep on the sofa once more during his talk with the goblins, her body obviously still taking time to adjust to the newly released magic.

He then turned to look at Effie for a moment, she looked genuinely worried even though she was trying to look over some random paperwork in her hand. "I trust you." Harry finally stated.

The goblins looked at him in utter surprise. "I trust both of you. So please, bring whoever you please that might be able to help." Harry confirmed, giving both goblins a small smile.

After their shock subsided, Harry got a smile from Effie and a nod from the goblin healer before they both disappeared out of the room.

-111-

Harry waited a couple of moments before sitting down next to Hermione's sleeping form. He decided to let her sleep til the goblins came back as he knew that she would want to know what the goblins could do to help them.

He tapped his fingers on his knee, mulling over the information he knew about goblins from what he read last night with Hermione's help. Last time he was here, he never knew too much about them. It's not like they taught any of their history at school. But after reading a couple chapters of "Goblin History Through the Ages", he came to find that Goblin's won't do a deal without a price.

He knew that any offer to help him would have a hefty fee to pay but he was willing to do just about anything at this point to make sure he could beat Voldemort. In the end, gold had never mattered much to him anyway.

He suddenly felt a hand over his, he turned to see a still sleepy but coherent Hermione looking up at him.

"Harry.." Hermione mumbled softly, "Where are the Goblins?"

"They are getting help for us to destroy the Horcroxes." Harry explained, pulling her to him. "They will be back any moment. Just rest for now 'Mione." She didn't pull away from him, he could see she still wanted to just sleep.

"Ok... I love you." She mumbled as she curled into his side, her hair tickling his nose.

Harry blushed at her words and his heart beat sped but he downed the feelings down. _'She meant I love you as a brother.'_ He told himself a couple of times until it set in.

After about 15 minutes, Effie opened the door and walked in, a hopeful look on her face and a small vial in her hand. "My Lord, Elder Silver will be here in a couple more minutes. But he did give me this for Ms. Granger." She explained as she made it to him.

Harry nudged Hermione gently awake. "'Mione, wake up." He said softly and watched as Hermione stirred awake. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Effie took the stopper off the vial. "Ms. Granger, please take this potion." Effie handed the vial to Hermione, who in turn gave her a weary look. "It's like a pepper up but much stronger; or so I'm told." Effie assured her with a small smile.

Hermione sniffed the potion before nodding and gulping it down in one smooth motion. Suddenly, a healthy pink glow returned to her cheeks. When she looked over at Harry, she looked more alert and 100% awake.

"Woah..." She uttered silently, getting up from the sofa and stretching. "That helped a whole lot more than the last potion did."

This made Effie chuckle, "Yes, the last potion was a normal pepper up potion that we had in stock but this potion is actually Goblin made." She placed the vial into her suit jacket pocket then took out a scroll of parchment, handing it to Hermione.

"We don't usually give any Goblin Potion to Wizards or Witches, mainly because the ingredients are only to be known by the Goblin Nation. So, for law sake, we need you both to sign this form stating you will not let anyone out of this room know about this potion."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded, not wanting to question the Accountant. Hermione then unrolled the scroll and quickly read it over to the amusement of Harry and Effie.

"Is it a blood oath to secrecy?" Hermione asked after giving the scroll for Harry to look over which he merely glanced.

"You are correct Ms. Granger." Effie affirmed as she went over to her desk, took out a small gold dagger and walked back over to them. "But as before, your cut will automatically heal upon the blood hitting the parchment."

After handing Hermione the dagger, both Harry and her did as explained. Their cuts did automatically healed as soon the their blood hit the parchment which Effie rolled up and with a snap of her long clawed fingers, it vanished.

"Wonderful, now we just have to wait for Elder Silver an-" Effie was suddenly cut off as the doors to her office opened and a very old but tall, white bearded Goblin walked into the room with the goblin healer from earlier following behind.

Elder Silver had scars all around his face and hands, but was wearing a very expensive looking suit which amused Harry for a moment but kept features neutral.

"G'day all!" The Goblin greeted them with a rather strong, friendly and booming voice, which surprised both young wizards. "I heard that my services were needed for Lord Harry Potter."

Before Effie could speak, Harry made his way to the elder goblin, Hermione quickly behind him.

"Yes, Elder Silver." Harry confidentially stated, as he bowed deeply before the elder with Hermione following his action. "We are most honored that you decided that we are worthy of being helped." This statement made all the Goblin's go wide eyed with surprise, which made Harry chuckle internally.

At this point, Hermione already knew, Harry was really trying to charm and impress the Goblins by putting them in a higher pedestal. They both knew if they came across as angry, demanding wizards that they would get nowhere.

After a moment, Elder Silver cleared his throat and gave both of them a sharp toothy smile. "Well, My Lord, it is good that we have finally a chance to meet." He said genuinely, patting Harry on the shoulder, "Your Grandfather, Lord Charles Potter and I were very close business partners and friends." He explained with a sad yet fond look in his eyes, "It only seems right to help a kind hearted man's family in the time of need."

Harry gave Elder Silver a thankful smile, "Thank you Elder Silver."

Elder Silver returned the smile then got a serious look on his face. "Alright then! Let's have a look at you, my Lord." He took off his suit jacket and started to roll up his sleeves while the goblin healer magically conjured a Hospital bed for Harry.

"My Lord, please lay down, I need to examine you." Harry nodded and made his way to the bed, while Hermione took a seat next to Effie. Harry noted that she had been quiet this entire time but when he glanced at her, he could tell she was trying to stay calm and let him take the lead for the moment.

Elder Silver moved around the bed til he was behind Harry's head. "Okay now, I am going to have to look deep inside your mind. I am not going to look for anything but the Horcrox." Elder Silver explained and Harry nodded in response.

"However, it will be painful. This is not normal Legilimency, it is a Goblin ritual that will allow me force my magical powers inside your mind and attempt to rip the dark magic out of you." Elder Silver stated grimly. Doubt crossed Harry's mind but before he could voice any concern, he heard Hermione speak up.

"Is there a strong possibility Harry could die?" Hermione's face was completely stone serious but her voice was laced with utter worry.

"Yes," Elder Silver affirmed, "Horcroxes are very dark and dangerous when inside a living host. They are, in a muggle scientific term, symbiotic. They latch on their hosts and will suck on the life force from them while keeping them alive. Once the Horcrox is removed, if the host don't immediately die, their body will be riddled with the lingering effects of dark magic and will start to shut down slowly, almost like a cancer."

Hermione gasped, "So he could die, regardless the outcome?!"

"No," Elder Silver stated with a reassuring smile, "If he doesn't die upon removal of the Horcrox, we have a cure he will take and it should bring him back to full health in the matter of minutes."

Harry and Hermione both let out a sigh of relief, but they both still had grim looks on their faces. "Of course, we don't know the outcome." Harry stated which caused Elder Silver to nod grimly.

"Well, I guess this is a good time as any," Harry began as he took Elder Silver's scarred hand in his causing the goblin to look down at him in confusion. "I, Lord Harry James Potter, Last living Heir and sole Lord to the Potter House, pledge Alliance and Loyalty to the Goblin Nation and name them as the Protector of House Potter so mote it."

Everyone in the room gasped in shock and Effie nearly fainted as a golden light beam shot out of Harry's House Ring and surrounded them all. After a moment or so a faint ping could be heard once the light vanished.

"My Lord..." Elder Silver gaped at Harry for a moment more before schooling his features. "You made my job today a bit harder." He said with a bit of humor laced in his voice which made Harry smirk slightly.

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE:**_

 **Hope this chapter was worth the wait! I do apologize that it seems kinda short though.**

 **I have been having a busy month and with the holidays coming up I'm a bit overwhelmed with my job and family matters. However, I am currently working on chapters 11 thru 13 as we speak so don't worry, I will update as soon as they are completed! (Always editing in my free time).**

 **If you guys have any suggestions, comments and/or reviews, please let me know! I do love hearing that you like the story and any feedback that you have for me.**

 **Thank you so much and Happy almost Halloween!**


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

Elder Silver looked over at the goblin healer, "Gulf-lick, the vial of goat blood please."

the goblin healer, Gulf-lick, pulled out a small black vial and handed it over to the elder. He then took three steps back from the bed that Harry was laying on and took out what looked to be small elephant tusks.

Hermione looked over at Harry, and for a split second, she noticed him glance at her and give her a quick smile. ' _He'll be okay._ ' She thought to herself repeatedly, taking a calming breath and watched as Elder Silver started the ritual.

"My Lord, I will now begin the Ritual of Exile." Elder Silver explained, waiting for Harry to nod in acknowledgment.

Once harry gave him a quick nod, Elder Silver took a deep breath then began chanting, his voice was low and rough while he spoke in what Hermione could guess was Goblin Language.

The elder took off the stopper of the black vial and he poured a good amount of dark red liquid on his palm. He then dipped his long clawed finger into the liquid and smudged a good amount onto Harry's lighting shaped scar.

Gulf-lick then started smacking the elephant tusks together in rhythm with Elder's low chanting which seemed to be getting louder and louder after each smack.

Elder Silver then emptied the rest of vial into his hands and rubbed them together. He stepped even closer to Harry and placed both hands on his head before looking deep into Harry's eyes while growling out the chant.

In just seconds, a blood curdling scream made Hermione's heart stop.

-111-

Harry was gripping onto the sides of the bed, his screams echoing all around the room. It took everything in her not to run to his aid.

Hermione watched in horror as Elder Silver kept chanting, his eyes locked with Harry's as he continued to scream. Suddenly, slimy like black liquid started to ooze out of Harry's scar. His screams seemed to quiet just a bit and Hermione could hear him grunt and moan in resistance and pain.

Then, as soon as they started, the screams completely subsided and it seemed like he passed out. The black liquid had made its way completely out of his scar, it just kept oozing out til it hit the floor of Effie's office.

Gulf-lick got close to the liquid and smacked the elephant tusks faster and harder. The liquid seemed to have a mind of his own and visibly shook after each bang. It tried to flee but Gulf-lick kept it cornered, Elder Silver came up behind Gulf-lick and chanted with a booming voice at the liquid. Suddenly it started dissolving and smoke replaced it in its wake.

The smoke then made the shadowy figure of Voldemort. The room got colder, deadly even.

"HARRY POTTER.." It hissed menacingly, "HARRY POTTER WILL DIE!"

The shadowy figure launched itself at Harry but Elder Silver was faster and blasted the shadowy figure out of existence with a loud "BE GONE!" and a wave of his bloody hands.

A blinding, silver light washed over the room then as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Harry was stirring awake, as they all rushed to him. Hermione already firing rapid questions.

"Harry, are you okay?! How do you feel?!" She looked Harry over, He was super pale, dark circles appearing under his eyes and his scar was bleeding out. She then started questioning the Goblins in the room. "Did you get it?! Is Harry going to be okay?!"

Elder Silver still had a serious face as he cleaned himself up and walked over to Harry. "I am sure we were able to get the Horcrox out, there is no longer a dark aura around Lord Potter's head but let Gulf-lick run a diagnostics test to see what dark magics lingered."

Hermione nodded and stepped back to let Gulf-lick run his hands above Harry, chanting softly in goblin tongue. A smile spread on his face. "The good news is that the Horcrox is completely gone." His hands stopped hovering and he frowned, "The bad news, his body is shutting down and quickly."

Hermione and Effie gasped, but Elder Silver acted quickly. He ran to his jacket he left on one of the sofas and pulled out a large flask with a sparkling purple potion from the inside pocket. He then rushed back and lifted Harry just a bit.

"I'm sorry my Lord, this might taste sickly sweet." Elder Silver explained as he force fed the potion to Harry.

Harry coughed and tried to spew out the potion but suddenly his skin returned to a healthy pinkish hue. The dark circles now completely gone and his scar was a faint memory and barely visible.

-111-

"Uuuugh.." He let out a moaning grunt and tried to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy Harry." Hermione murmured as she put her hand on his back to help him up.

He tried to look around the room but everything was blurry as if he didn't have his glasses on. He touched his face and they were there as always.

 _'Maybe they got dirty?'_ he thought to himself as he took them off to clean but stopped short.

"Whoa!" He gasped

"What?!" Hermione asked worryingly.

"Seems Lord Potter no longer needs the use of his spectacles." Explained Gulf-lick, as he did another diagnostics test on Harry.

"How is that even possible?" Hermione inquired, as Harry got up and stretched.

"The Horcrox was hindering his body's development." Elder Silver simply stated as he put his suit jacket back on. "The evil thing was in his forehead so its not surprising that it effected his eyes."

Hermione nodded as she took a mental note to keep an eye on Harry as he slowly gets accustomed to his new eye sight and possibly other new developments.

"My Lord, it seems that the Horcrox and any lingering effects are now, officially, gone!" Gulf-lick explained happily, he then waved his hands over Harry, magically cleaning him up so there was no more blood on his face.

Harry smiled wide but then he frowned. "Won't Voldemort know?" He asked them all with a worried look.

"My Lord, Gulf-lick and Effie let me know of the other Horcroxes that might be out there before I came into the room." Elder Silver began, Harry looked over at said Goblins and they had the credence to look guilty as they had promised to keep that info to themselves. Elder Silver didn't miss the looks.

"They did make me do a blood oath before they told me anything, so don't be too hard on them."

This Harry's glare soften and he gave them an understanding nod.

"However, I think I might be of help. As head of Gringotts and also the Head of the Goblin's Curse Breakers, I can see about helping you find these vile objects and destroying them."

Hermione gave Elder Silver a hopeful look at this offer but Harry only seemed more worried. "But we are not sure what they could be. We already destroyed the Diary and Obviously the one in my head... we think there is more but I honestly will not know any more til we talk to Dumbledore."

Elder Silver nodded understandingly, "Well, we will wait til you have more information." He then gave Harry a reassuring look, "As for Voldemort knowing, it is impossible for him to. Any goblin rituals done here will not be signaled to the outside of this building. If you have a connection, as you have told us, he would not be the wiser."

"Borderline and Tracker Magics, I figured as much." Hermione mused. "No one except goblins can apparate in or out of Gringotts, at first I thought it was a common ward but when you think about the security details they have to keep the vaults save, its no wonder that any type of magic, especially goblin magic is concealed. Keeps the ministry out of their hair."

Elder Silver and Effie smiled at Hermione and both confirmed her assumptions before turning to Harry.

"As for more info regarding the Horcroxes, I will send my men to search all of Voldemort's follower's vaults." Elder Silver simply explained, "We do weekly check ups already so it should not rise any eyebrows."

"While they do that, I will reach out to you once you are at Hogwarts via your head of house to avoid owl interception." Effie explained, watching Hermione and Harry visibility relax. "But if you hear from Dumbledore sooner regarding more information about Voldemort, make sure you notify us sooner."

Harry nodded, though it would be hard trying to find the best way to communicate with them while in Sirius's home, he and Hermione would find a way.

"As for your recent oath," Elder Silver got their attention, "We, the Goblin Nation, are very honored and will not let you down." he bowed to Harry before leaving the room, goblin healer Gulf-lick following right behind.

-111-

"Well, before you leave my Lord, is there anything else you need me to take care of today?" Effie brought them right back to Potter Family business as she went to sit back down at her desk.

Harry nodded before both him and Hermione went back to their seats.

"Right, last time I was here, you let me know via my banking statements that I own 75% of the Daily Prophet." Harry started while ignoring Hermione's shocked face and getting a nod from Effie while she pulled out the necessary paperwork.

"Well I want to sell it." Harry stated firm.

"My Lord!" Effie exclaimed, "Not to be out of line, but that would also mean your money contributions to the company will cease."

Harry smirked a bit smugly and nodded. "I assumed so. I do not want to give money to a company that slanders me and my friends and family."

"I completely understand My Lord, but perhaps, to avoid a scandal, for now we could mail the Editor in Chief and come up with a resolution?" Effie suggested carefully.

Harry expected this and his smirk widened just a bit. "Fine, I can do that. Please mail them this." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment. "This states that if they continue this slander, I am going to sell my shares and completely cease my contribution to them." He handed the parchment to Effie and as she looked it over, she got a wide eyed look.

"My Lord.." Effie looked up at Harry who nodded, "What you read is correct, the last line is so they know I am serious. I do hope you agree with this Effie, I need you on my side on this."

Effie re-read the last line on the small parchment. ' _ **If slander continues to be a problem. I will not only withdraw my contributions and sell my shares but I will invest provide all the funding I have set away for the Daily Prophet to a competing paper.'**_

Harry gave her an earnest yet charming look, which made Effie try to fight a smile on her lips.

"Okay My Lord, but just know I'm just worried about your finances." Effie gave in, making Harry smile.

"I am aware, but I have an inkling that they will give into my demands."

During this entire interaction, Hermione was more than a bit confused, and honestly very irritated since she felt she was missing a lot of the story. Harry noticed this and mouthed 'Later' to her to indicate he would explain everything in do time. Hermione huffed a bit but nodded.

Effie scribbled a couple of things in her note pad and also asked Harry to sign a few forms for legal purposes before she asked if there was anything else.

"Yes, can you make sure that the Grangers get a protection ward done around their home. It will give me peace of mine that Hermione's parents are safe while we are at school."

Hermione looked at Harry it utter surprise, "Harry, you don't have to d-" she was cut off with a wave of his hand.

"Please Hermione, I may have only met them once but I know it will give you peace of mind. Let me help." Harry looked at her with a pleading look.

She had to admit, it made her feel a lot calmer knowing her parent were out of harms way. So she gave in to his pleading look and nodded in acceptance.

Effie was already finished with the needed paperwork for that request while they talked and had Harry sign once more.

"Alright, we have much work to be done!" Effie said as she finished up filing the paperwork and looked up at both of them.

"Oh, just one last thing," Harry added quickly before Effie decided to shoo them out, "I need about 1,000 galleons from my vault. That should last me for the year." Harry explained, and with a snap of her fingers Effie conjured a purple money bag for Harry and had him sign a withdrawal form.

"Wonderful! Thanks for everything today Effie." Harry thanked the goblin with a small bow which made her blush.

"My pleasure My Lord, Ms. Granger"

-111-

It was already 2pm by the time they made it back to Potter Manor. Dipsey had been a bit worried and slightly lectured Harry over being late for lunch which amused Hermione. She had taken notice that the elves at the Potter Manor more like family than servants and though she was still not okay with some practices she was sure Harry would treat them well.

As soon as they ate a bit of late lunch, Harry delved in deeper about his wealth with her. Explaining the first Gringotts visit and the memories they retrieved as well. Hermione saw that he was a bit overwhelmed with this as he never really thought he was that wealthy and was already dreading what Ron's outburst when he found out. She however decided that whatever the out come, she would stick on Harry's side. She already made the mistake last year to take Ron's side when it came to them two being at each other's throats.

As they continued lunch, Hermione felt it was a bit weird to see Harry without glasses, she started noticing that he looked a little less like his father without them and more like the strong willed mother. But when he smirked, you could see his James side showing which did make her a bit dizzy.

Once lunch was over and done with, they double checked their belongings, mainly Harry's trunk and backback since Hermione only had her small bag, then made their way out of the Potter Manor wards with Dipsey. She let them know that many of the Potter elves already left to help out the castle and that she would be just a shout away if anything was need. She also made Harry promise that he and Hermione would be back for the winter holidays which Harry said he would try to make sure of.

As soon as they were out of the wards, Dipsey side along apparated them to a small and secluded park facing a trio of town homes. Looking up, Harry saw buidling numbers 11 13 and 14.

"Here Master Harry." Dipsey said as she handed him a piece of paper. She then gave Harry and Hermione each a hug. "Bye Master Harry, Ms. Granger! Have a good rest of your summer and see you around Christmas! " Dipsey happily whispered and then popped away.

Harry smiled where the elf was once standing and then looked down at the small parchment.

"Don't read it out loud." Hermione explained as he opened his mouth and then quickly shut it.

So he looked down at what was written once more, 'The Black House is located at 12 Grimmauld Place.'

Once Hermione was sure he mentally read the sentence, she then took the paper from him and started pulling him towards the town homes.

Suddenly a new town home started to materialize in front of them, between #11 and #13. Hermione climbed up the steps with Harry in toe, he noticed that a plaque next to the door read '#12'.

"You have to be very quiet while walking in, I will explain why later." Hermione whispered to him as she opened the door gently.

She slid inside and Harry quickly followed, making sure that his trunk did not make too much noise.

They were then in front of a long and narrow hallway, one door at the end while there was stairs leading up to their right.

"Leave your trunk here, I am thinking everyone is in the kitchen." Hermione whispered to him and took a hold of his hand.

They made their way to the door at the end of the hall, and they could hear people talking as Hermione gently pushed it open.

Everyone got quiet, a sea of red heads turned to look over at Harry and Hermione as they made their way through the door.

They were all seating at a long dining room table, in what looked to be a kitchen. Molly was severing tea to Arthur and it seemed all the Weasley children were playing a game of exploding snaps. Sirius and Remus were reading the Daily Prophet at the head of the table.

They all seemed to be stunned by the sudden appearance of Harry and Hermione.

"Hey gu-" before Harry could even finished they all ran up to welcome him, especially Molly.

"Harry Dear! We weren't expecting you for a couple more weeks!" The older red headed woman exclaimed as she gave Harry a bone crushing hug before she hugged Hermione hello.

"Yeah, we weren't either, but something important came up." Harry explained as he hugged everyone else and shook Arthur's hand. He then took notice that Ron stayed sitting, a look of irritation flashed through this face before he gave him a forced smile.

"Hiya mate, glad you're here." Ron simply said and Harry gave him a curt nod.

Sirius and Remus came to greet him next.

"Harry Potter!" Sirius exclaimed as he gave him a fatherly hug which Harry accepted even if he was still a bit upset with him. "Didn't I tell you Remus, he doesn't look tiny any more!"

Harry then looked at Remus but his face was stone cold which surprised him. "Yes, I see.. You've grown... and no glasses?"

"Ah.. yes. A lot has happened.." Harry stuttered a bit before whispering to Sirius quietly, "Can Hermione and I talk to you and Remus tonight, alone?"

Sirius nodded and whispered the same to Remus causing him to nod but his face remained just as stone cold.

"Let's catch up here!" Harry was led to the head of the table my Sirius, while Hermione sat down across Ron.

"So are you going to tell me why Harry looks like a damn model?" Ron spat out quietly to her.

"Ron, that's up to Harry to tell you." Hermione whispered a bit curtly due to his attitude but added to make sure he didn't blow, "The walls have ears."

Ginny, who was next to Hermione just listened in but didn't say anything, she would learn about it later too. The twins however, had already made their way out and headed to their room to keep working on their 'products.'

-111-

 **Author Note:**

 **I wanted to first say, I'm sorry if this feels rushed and/or if there is any grammatical errors. It seems I am going to have a busy months ahead and have to write and edit when I can squeeze it in (Like write now as I am at work). But otherwise I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter.**

 **Chapter 12 will hopefully be here this upcoming weekend!**

 **Love y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

"So you are now Lord Potter?" Remus asked with a clipped tone which made Harry a bit uneasy.

"Yes, it's what Mum and Dad wanted." Harry answered simply. He didn't notice that everyone was listening in.

Remus scoffed a bit, adding two sugars to the tea Mrs. Weasley put in front of him. "Don't you think you are too young for such a political role?"

As Mrs. Weasley put a hefty plate of shepherds pie, sausage and treacle tart in front of Harry, he frowned deeply at his former DADA professor and didn't answer him right away, pretending to be thinking his answer. _'What's gotten into him? Is he really mad at me or just being an ass?'_ He took the fork Sirius handed him and stabbed one sausage, noticing he was getting an icy glare from Remus, _"Fine.. two can play this game.'_

"I guess I could see what you mean if it wasn't for the fact that I am already being hunted down by the darkest wizard of all time." Harry sarcastically drawled, taking a big bite of his food and looking Remus directly in the eyes.

"Now you know that's completely different!" Remus began, clearly irritated. "That is not something you had a choice about, and you have us to protect you." He took a long sip of his tea before continuing. "I mean we _could_ protect you if you would follow orders and stay put in your relative's home!"

Harry was getting angry but with the Horcrux gone, he had more control of his emotions so he just rolled his eyes to make it look like he was annoyed. He stayed quiet, hoping Remus would let it go.

Remus waited for Harry to reply, clearly not letting up so Harry countered calmly but his tone was laced with venom."Much good that did my parents, huh Remus. Following orders got them killed if I remember correctly."

There was a unanimous gasp from the red headed side of the table at Harry's statement but he just continued to eat, even complimented Mrs. Weasley's cooking which earned him a wavering smile from the woman. Remus looked like he was about to phase into his werewolf form with how he was shaking with anger but Harry barely paid him any mind as he took a long drink of his pumpkin juice.

"Now, now gentleman." Sirius finally tired to interject, he was enjoying the bickering the two were doing as it reminded him of when Remus and Lily argued points of view but at Harry's remark it was clearly time for it to end.

"We can't control what happened in the past, we can only look to the future now and how to make it a better one for all." Sirius said calmly looking between his godson and best friend.

Harry plastered a fake smile on his face though his emotions wanted him to do otherwise and agreed with his godfather.

Remus just gave a curt nod, stood up and left the room as everyone but Harry looked on.

The room was quiet for a moment, all that could be heard was everyone eating before Harry looked over at the Weasleys. "Mr. Weasley, I do hope you received an owl from Gringotts." He asked, clearly more himself than he had been just a moment ago, which caused Mr. Weasley to react slowly but then he nodded.

"Oh yes! It got sent to the Burrow but Charlie let us know as soon as he was able to stop by here. We can't thank you and your parents enough, though I am sad we got a gift from them this way." He said, a sad tone lacing his words towards the end but then there was a playful sparkle in his eyes, "Ya know, I really do miss Lily sometimes, she used to tell me some amazing stories regarding muggles!" Mr. Weasley reminisced, getting a chuckle from everyone and an loving pat on the shoulder from his wife.

-111-

Harry was able to explain to the Weasley clan all about him taking over his Lordship and the Potter Manor, which he played off as being rather boring but Hermione knew he was holding back a lot of information from them.

He also kept the details of his second Gringotts from them and lied about his physical changes. Harry simply stated it was a growth spurt and a potion he took per his parent's will to be able to take his lordship.

After he was sure he convinced them, the clock struck 7pm. Remus came back to the room, still clearly anger but with his temper in check. "Molly, the rest of the Order will be here soon." He simply stated as he took his seat next to Sirius who was messing around with his cigar pipe.

At once, Mrs. Weasley started to shoo the teens to their rooms, Ron and Ginny did not fight her on it and left the kitchen. However, Harry and Hermione stood their ground.

"Dumbledore told me he would speak to us. Is he not coming tonight?" Harry asked calmly but his usually bright emerald eyes seemed stone cold.

Mrs. Weasley was a bit taken aback by the look but held her ground as well. "Yes, he will be in tonight, The Order is meeting which is not the business for you children." She tried to push them out the kitchen door but Harry sighed irritably and gently placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was emancipated a couple of days ago through my Lordship remember? If I am correct, I'm a full fleshed adult now and capable at making my own choices." Harry stated curtly. He hated being this way with her, he saw her as his motherly figure for the last 5 years now but he was not letting them shut him out this time.

The older red headed woman seemed to struggle for an argument as Arthur interject, "If Dumbledore told him it was okay, then let Harry be. However, I doubt he gave that permission to Hermione." Harry could tell Arthur didn't mean it as a threat but it irked him that they would gang up on Hermione like if she were a little one.

He had to take a deep breath to calm his temper, "Hermione is a protected and important vessel as Lady Potter to the Potter house. She has taken the Lady Potter Ring and per my request, she will be allowed to be here with me." Harry stated calmly but firmly, surprising everyone in the room.

Without his glasses, Sirius and Remus saw the famous Evans temper rise so they interjected.

"Harry is right, if Hermione is to be currently Lady Potter, she is allowed to be with him wherever he goes." Sirius stated from where he sat next to Remus.

There was a cold and tense silence before the Weasley parents gave in. Though Molly did ask, "So you two married?" Her voice had a bit of hurt behind it. But Harry and Hermione quickly explained that they did not marry each other.

"The Lady Ring can be given to anyone the head of house deems worthy." Hermione quickly began, "Harry gave me the ring to protect me, since with Vo- The Dark Lord is back. He will more than likely try to come after me first since I am the muggle-born friend of Harry's." Hermione finished, trying to sooth Molly Weasley's worries.

Harry smirked a bit, "That and I know she would not pick a troublesome person like me to marry." Harry joked quietly, getting a nudge in the ribs by Hermione.

"Git." She mumbled but she smirked at him, causing Harry's hear to flutter. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Harry just shook his head, as she was the person he liked but he still stomped that fantasy away. Hermione did the same. Both looking at each other with a fake but longing smile.

Remus caught the look they shared which surprised him but he would ask them later as the kitchen door opened and Kingsley, Mad Eye, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore made their way in. Each were surprised to see Harry Potter standing before them.

-111-

"Harry Potter! " Dumbledore happily greeted him, he walked over to him and Harry could tell he was sizing him up. "I hardly recognized you my boy.."

"Growth spurt and a goblin potion can do that to you, sir." Harry lied, trying to sound as calm as possible. He felt a bit of a tug in his temple from where Mad-Eye was standing so he turned his eyes to him. Like he had done with Voldemort's split soul, he pushed Mad-Eye out of his mind quickly which seemed to surprise the old Auror. It seemed to come easier to Harry now that he had the dark magic out of his head.

"Mad-Eye, pleasure actually to meet the real you sir." Harry said in a charming voice, a smirk growing on his lips. "It would be great if you could not intrude into my mind. Bloody headache it gives a person afterwards."

Mad-Eye looked bewildered for a moment and then let out a booming, humorless laugh. "Guess I should expect that from the 'chosen one'. Though no one would know it was the real Potter, his scar is barely visible." He stated, "Goblin Potion, as I stated before but I cannot go into details per the Goblin's blood oath." Harry stated in a clipped tone which made Mad-Eye grumble but Harry ignored him and gave his attention back to a serious faced Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, per your reply I didn't expect you for a couple more weeks." The old headmaster explained his confusion, his blue eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

Harry didn't feel a tug at his temples like with Mad-Eye so he knew he was safe from any mind invading.

"Yes sir, but Hermione and I have dire need to speak to you." Harry explained earnestly, only to hear Professor Snape scoff.

"Mr. Potter, I regret to say whatever you need to say will have to wait. This is an adult meeting." Snape then took his seat.

Harry closed his eyes briefly and bit back his temper as best he could before turning to the bat like man. "The information we have is for Dumbledore's ears only, Professor, so I am sure it can wait til later." Harry said in an almost sickly sweet tone to the potions master which made him do a double take, "But I am here to attend the Order meeting. We both are." He stated firmly as he took Hermione's hand in his. This surprised the young witch a bit as a faint blush touched her cheeks before she gave everyone in the room a confidant look.

Dumbledore seemed to want to argue with Harry but then just nodded, and sat down at the head of the table next to Sirius and Remus. Their head of house sat next to Snape. The Weasley parents sat next to Remus and next to them sat Kingsley and Mad Eye.

Harry and Hermione took the last remaining seats at the the other end of the table, facing directly at Dumbledore. There was a tense air around the room.

"Wait... Dumbledore you are really letting them attend the meeting?" Kingsley asked slightly shocked. He knew Dumbledore was trying to keep Harry at bay from any Order business.

"Mr. Potter and I have concluded that he is to be told everything regarding the Order, the Dark Lord and... well.. everything to put it simply." Dumbledore explained to the group gathered which made Harry and even Hermione smirk slightly. "He is an adult now, he took his Lordship just a couple days ago."

This surprised the Order members that had yet to hear the news of this. But they all nodded in agreement with Dumbledore after a moment.

"Well I guess we should bring him up to speed then." Mad Eye grumbled as he slammed the Daily Prophet in front of Harry.

The front page headline read, _**'The Boy Who Lies!'**_ and a huge picture of him from the Tournament last year. A brief section under the photo stated that Dumbledore to be using Harry as a ploy for the seat as Minister of Magic.

Below that, a smaller headline read, _**'ALL IS WELL!'**_ and a picture of Minister Fudge next to it, ' _Smug idiot..'_ Harry thought to himself.

He didn't bother to read the load of rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote and looked up at the group gathered. "Okay, more slander. Nothing new." Harry dismissed, a bit annoyed with the Daily Prophet even more now. "The old coot still thinks Dumbledore and I are making everything up."

Hermione shook her head beside him in disgust and shoved the paper away. "He should be axed already." She simply grumbled.

Everyone else was surprised that Harry was taking the news rather, blandly. Harry caught their looks, "Oh don't be so surprised!" he almost laughed as he looked around the room, "Ever since the end of term, no one has believed me." He scoffed, "They would rather believe me to be some crazy babbling baboon than believe the Dark Lord to be back!"

McGonagall smirked just a bit at her student's reference.

"You're right, everyone thinks Dumbledore is making you say this instead of saying Cedric died in a tragic accident during the final trial of the tournament." Kingsley explained, making Harry exploded. "He didn't! That stupid goblet was a portkey! Cedric was murdered in cold blood!"

Everyone in the room looked at him wearily, only a few he could tell believed him as well.

"Ya know... For knowing some of you for 5 years, it really surprises me that you really think of me as a fame hogging imbecile..." Harry confessed, anger seething in his words.

"Last year, I really didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I didn't want to participate. I had to do what you said because I would lose my magic otherwise per the tournament's rules." Harry began explaining, "But if you must know, for you all to believe me, this is what happened...Cedric almost did get disqualified in the Maze but I saved him, when we got to the cup... he told me to take it."

Everyone, except for Dumbledore, was surprised top hear this. "I tried to tell him no, and told him he should take it since he was the true Hogwarts champion." Harry stopped for a moment to get his thoughts in order. He let out a shaky sigh as he continued, "He wouldn't listen and then talked me into grabbing it together, to show a united front. At the count of three, we grabbed the cup and were suddenly taken to that stupid graveyard... Wormtail came out with Voldemort's wrapped up fetus like body and he ordered him to 'Kill the Spare.'" Harry's words choked at the end, tears were freely running down his face. "He was gone... dead. Within seconds."

Everyone was quiet, grimed faced. Even Snape looked on sadly. "If I could take it back, I would... If I could have been selfish in that moment and took the cup, to save his life. I would have. In a heart beat."

Harry then grabbed an empty flask from his pocket, and captured the tears that were still falling. "If you still don't believe me, here are the memories." This caught everyone by surprise. "It took me a bit of concentrating but I think I got them all..." He then stood up and gave them to McGonagall as he knew Dumbledore already had the set of memories of that night.

"I trust you more than anyone at the moment to view the memories and make duplicates for the Order members" He simply said to a very shocked and teary eyed McGonagall before heading back to his seat. Hermione immediately took his hand and soothingly rubbed his lower back.

-111-

Everyone was quiet for a couple more moments before Mad-Eye stood up.

"Well... I guess that is over with." He said as he cleared his throat, then went on to report that there have not been new death eater attacks. He also explained that Tonks was currently with other members of the Order while they kept watch of the Malfoy Manor as best they could from the ward lines. They knew Voldemort was hiding there.

"That is good news. Severus, any news from the other side?" Dumbledore inquired, clearly trying to move the meeting along.

"The Dark Lord seems to be temporarily subdued, I have to keep giving him pain potions every few hours to keep him coherent." He informed them blandly.

"Did someone attack him?" Dumbledore asked, a bit surprised at this turn of events.

"No, from what Lucias Malfoy stated, he suddenly collapsed earlier today and hasn't been the same since." Snape drawled.

Harry, finally having composed himself, and Hermione shared a knowing glance. _'Seems destroying the Horcrux in my head has worked in our favor..'_ Harry thought before he turned his attention back to the meeting.

"Any news on how to secure the prophecy?" Dumbledore asked, everyone looked between him and Harry for a moment. The tense air returning slowly.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, "Not just yet, Kingsley and I are trying to see how we can sneak in and stand guard for now without rising suspicion. So far we know that it is safe to assume it is still in the Department of Mysteries"

"Prophecy?" Hermione questioned, all eyes now turned to her. Snape rolled his eyes, clearly cursing Hermione is his mind.

However, she did get a reply to her question. "Yes Ms. Granger, sadly I cannot discuss that information at this very moment. Once we are back at school, you, Mr. Potter I will discuss this further." Dumbledore explained, giving Hermione a soft, grandfatherly smile.

"Understood... Headmaster." Harry nodded, keeping his temper in check. Hermione seemed irked about the delayed information but also nodded in understanding.

The meeting ended there as there was no more information to discuss. Well, none that Harry wanted to announce during this particular meeting. The teens waved goodbye to McGonagall as she made her way out. Then they turned to see that everyone else had left the room except for Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus who all waited for them.

-111-

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **I hope this was better and a bit longer chapter than last time! This story is finally moving in the direction I have hoped for! I'm crossing my fingers to have more time in the next coming weeks to post more content for you all. I currently am working on chapter 13 and 14 so it should not be a super long wait.**

 **Please do review and comment any feedback you all have for the story so far!**

 **Lastly, thank you so much for following this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

~CHAPTER 13~

Harry and Hermione looked at all three men in front of them as they digested all that they had told them. From the Will reading to the latest Gringotts meeting minus the ritual details of the Horcrux removal and potions that they took per the blood oath.

Hermione had done much of the talking while Harry gave most of the detail regarding the Horcrux he once had in him.

"So, it's gone?" Dumbledore asked, his voice barely above a whisper and his blue eyes no longer twinkling.

"Yes, the one in my head is gone and the Goblins will assist us to locate the others, if there are more." Harry confirmed as he looked at his Headmaster with some concern.

Dumbledore was quiet a moment more and then began shaking his head. "Harry, I have failed you.." Dumbledore confessed, every eye was on him now. "I knew you had to have something connected to Voldemort in you... I was just too much of a fool to figure it out."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione asked, her tone clipped as if she already knew the answer.

Dumbledore let out a long sigh and took off his spectacles. "My plan for this year was to isolate Harry. Keep him at bay but under a watchful eye." Dumbledore began to explain, ignoring all the glares in the room. "With Voldemort back, I could not jeopardize the Order nor the Greater Good." He looked only at Harry."I was wrong. I should have allowed you to take your lordship sooner and maybe we would not be in this situation."

Everyone was quiet, Harry felt like they were waiting for him to respond. _'But how? He's right, had I still have the Horcrux in my head, how safe would everyone have been? Voldemort would have been able to control my mind, made me do or act out as he wished.'_ He thought to himself.

"It's okay Professor." Harry finally stated, his emerald eyes giving him a sincere look, "I understand. At least that is the least of our worries now."

Dumbledore gave him a faint smile and nod. "You are correct! Now with the help of the Goblin nation we might just have the upper hand!"

The all felt hope for a brief second.

"But what would the other Horcruxs be? I mean, Harry's scar, Tom's diary. We got those but the rest?" Hermione asked with worry.

Dumbledore nodded, running his fingers through his beard. "Yes, Ms Granger, we need to look for the others." He patted her shoulder, "I will figure that out, don't you worry."

He turned to Remus and Sirius, "For now, I want you two to help out the Order with the Prophecy and recon on Death Eaters." Dumbledore commanded, "I will be absent for the rest of summer while I gather some more information on these vile objects." He waited for both men to nod before turning to the teens. "It is not completely safe to discuss matters further here, however, while you are at Hogwarts we will get together and handle the Horcrux matter and what the Prophecy is about."

Both teens looked at their headmaster wearily.

"I give you my word." Dumbledore promised and extended out his hand to Harry.

After a deep sigh, Harry took his hand. "Very well. We will see you at the beginning of the new term, Professor." Harry agreed.

Dumbledore gave him a warm smile, then took his leave.

So that would explain your change of scent.." Remus stated sheepishly after a moment of silence, all the while avoiding Harry's eyes.

"My scent?" Harry asked, pulling up his shirt collar and taking a big whiff. Hermione noticed and let out a soft laugh.

"Harry, Remus can smell that Horcrux is gone and now your natural body scent changed." Hermione explained, but Harry still looked confused making her sigh. "Harry, I really don't know how you passed DADA."

"Oi!" Harry countered, poking her side making Hermione laugh a bit more, "I mean really, did you forget our werewolf lesson from 3rd year?" She asked.

Harry was in deep thought for a moment but he was still at a loss.

"What Hermione means is that our old pal Moony's wolf side instincts told him you did not smell the same." Sirius explained, patting a blushing Remus on the shoulder. "His sense of smell is naturally enhanced, even in human form."

"Oh... OH!" Harry finally understood. "That's why you were such an arse, you thought I was an impostor!" Hermione smacked him due to the use of bad language.

Remus nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes, sorry I was hostile. My anger and confusion got the best of me."

"No need to worry." Harry said, rubbing his arm, "Sorry for the remark."

Remus shrugged.

"Well, we are glad you two are a happy couple again!" Sirius joked, earning him a smack from Hermione and Remus while Harry laughed.

-111-

After a few minutes of catching up with his Godfather and Remus, Harry and Hermione decided it was getting late and that they should head to bed.

"Where am I sleeping?" Harry asked as they all got up

"You are suppose to share the third floor bedroom with Ron, from what Molly was planning anyway." Sirius explained, looking a bit peeved. "But I can guess that he is already asleep and you wouldn't want to wake him."

Sirius then looked hopefully at Harry, "Why don't you take my brother Regulus's room,? It's on the 5th floor, just down the hall from my room." He added with a smile.

Harry glanced over at Hermione as he thought of the offer. But something in the back of his head knew he should at least talk to Ron.

"I bet Ron is still up, I'll be fine bunking with him... for now." Harry explained, adding that last part for Sirius's benefit.

Sirius seemed sad for a moment til Remus patted his back, "He needs to catch up with his friend, plus we still have Order duties to finish up."

Sirius nodded at Remus, "Right." He then went over and gave both teens a hug before shooing them off the stairs.

As Harry and Hermione went up the stairs to the next landing, Harry noticed with disgust all heads of house elves on plaques. "Her-" He tried to ask Hermione a question but quickly shut up as her hand covered mouth.

"Wait til we get to your room." She whispered very softly in his ear, then turned right around making her way to the 3rd floor.

Harry looked at the wall with the elf heads once more before quickly following behind. He thought he saw a house elf on the 2nd floor for a moment but when he did a double nothing was there. 'I should ask Sirius.' he thought to himself.

Once on the third floor, he stopped short as Hermione had not yet gone into the room he was to share with Ron. She was crouched down to the key hole, listening in.

She noticed Harry near the stairs and beckoned him to come closer to the door as she pressed her ear closer to the key hole.

As Harry got close, he could hear angrily bickering inside. As he moved his ear closer to the key hole, like Hermione, he realized it was Ron and Ginny.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Ron practically shouted, "Going off without a word to us nor Dumbledore, coming back richer and looking like he switched bodies with the likes of Victor Krum?!"

Harry gave Hermione a looked that said, _'Do I really look like Krum?'_ She shook her head, then whispered in his ear softly. "You're way better looking than Victor."

Harry blushed and thanked the darkness in the hallway for hiding his cheeks.

"All Harry Potter ever does is flaunt his money around, making everything about him! This is worse than when he put his name in the Goblet of fire!" Ron kept shouting.

"Ron, you and I both know Harry did not put his name in that bloody cup!" Ginny lectured, "I thought you said after that first task that he would have to be mad to enter himself into that death trap of a tournament!"

Ron seemed to be fuming as they could hear him kicking furniture.

"Yeah, well, I lied!" Ron confessed, surprising Harry and Hermione. "I could see Harry was going to win the Tournament and if I kept being an arse to him, Hermione and everyone else would leave me and take Harry's side!"

Ginny was quiet for a tense moment then asked, "So you mean to say, you are just using Harry's friendship to socially survive?"

"Yes." Ron confirmed, "Don't get me wrong, the first three years of being Harry's 'best mate' has been great and all but by the end of 3rd term, it was a bit much to hear him moan and whine about his stupid life!"

Suddenly Ron's voice changed to a mocking tone "Boo hoo! My parents are dead! My scar hurts!" They heard a bed squeak, as if someone threw themselves on it. "Everyone thinks I am the heir of Slytherin, wanna hear me talk to snakes!"

"Ron, stop. " Ginny's began but Ron kept going. "Sirius Black killed my parents he must die! Oh, bollocks, never mind, It's Ron's rat, Peter Pettigrew!"

"Ron!" Ginny shouted at her brother.

"Oh look! I'm the Hogwarts Champion! Oh woe is me, I got Cedric killed and Voldemort is back from the dead! Dumbledore hold me!" Ron kept mocking, clearly rolling round his bed, humorlessly laughing.

"Ron, it's not funny! How can you talk this way?"

Harry was trying to keep his anger in control but Hermione could feel him shaking.

"Ugh! Harry-bloody-Potter," Ron spat, "He is such a bloody prick. At first I was going to keep on with my plans, show my support once he was back but once Hermione left... well.. I snapped you see."

"What does Hermione have anything to do with Harry?" Ginny asked, obviously annoyed.

"She went after him, went to be with him! _"_ He needs us Ron"is all she kept saying. Going on and on about how Dumbledore was in the wrong to keep him away!" Ron grumbled, "Like honestly, he's mental.. Why doesn't she see that I am here for her, I am the man she needs."

Hermione face turned in disgust, Harry was shaking his head in anger.

Ron you are barely a 15 year old, you're still a boy! Ginny scoffed, "Plus, can't you see? Hermione is being Harry's friend and making sure he know he has someone on his side. She would do the same for-"

"For me?" Ron finished for her, a bit of a sarcastic tone laced in his words. Ginny didn't respond, and Ron seemed to be getting up from where he was sitting from the sounds of his heavy steps, "I know she doesn't love me..." Ron almost whispered, "But she will, in time." Ron's venomously stated.

Harry was angry, hurt, and even though he knew his relationship with Ron was rocky, he never expected this.

He turned to look over at Hermione, her face look blank, her demeanor was calm but her eyes, even in the dark, were burning with anger.

Before Harry could say anything however, they heard Ginny call Ron a disgusting git and her foot steps heading towards the door. Harry quickly pulled Hermione towards the stairs heading for the 2nd floor and stopped mid-way, he made them look like they were barely heading up stairs.

As Ginny ripped open the door, her face was red with anger. She uttered in surprise as she saw Harry and Hermione making their way to the room. "Oh! Hey, you guys took so long that I was already heading for bed." Ginny whispered as Ron came into view. His face plastered with a fake smile.

"Sorry, Ginny, Sirius kept us for a bit. I'll go up with you." Hermione whispered back, before looking at Harry. "Night Harry." She whispered, then surprised them all by giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Harry turned a bit pink but mumbled a good night as he saw her and Ginny make their way up the stairs. He didn't noticed that Ron clenched his jaw and his ears were turning slightly red.

-111-

Harry had just changed to some new blue pajama bottoms and a simple gray tee that fit him perfectly thanks to Dipsey buying him new clothes before they left the manor, when Ron finally spoke up.

"So.. were you just talking to Sirius or was something else going on after dinner?" Ron asked in a fake concerned voiced.

"Order Business." Harry simply stated, getting himself into his bed.

"Order business? You mean they let you in on the meeting?!" Ron asked, clearly bewildered.

"They have to now, things have changed since I took my Lordship." Harry stated, trying to keep control of his anger but making sure to grip his wand under the covers, ready to hex the red headed boy if things got out of line.

Ron's face slowly went from shocked to pissed, "Did they let Hermione in?"

"Yes." Harry body tensed, seeing Ron's face burn with anger. He sat up slowly, holding his wand tight.

"WHAT?! I'm your best mate, I should have been allowed in that meeting!" Ron shouted, getting up from his bed. "Why didn't you ask them to get me?"

"I didn't want you there." Harry explained more calmly than he actually felt. It was the truth, Harry didn't want Ron there, he didn't trust him and now with what they caught him saying to Ginny, Ron was no longer a trust worthy friend.

There was a very tense silence as Ron and Harry glared at each other. "Is that it then? I have a lot to do tomorrow." Harry asked more sarcastically than he intended to be.

"You're really a right bastard, Potter." Ron spat, towering over Harry as he sat up on his bed, "Taking Hermione from me then throwing away years of friendship down the gutter!"

"First of all, Hermione is a person you stupid prick, not a toy you can claim!" Harry growled back as he stood up, showing Ron that he was no longer the scrawny boy he befriended 5 years ago. Ron had to tilt his head up to make eye contact with him now. "Secondly, you threw our friendship down the gutter 4th year."

Before Ron could even blink, Harry's wand was already pressing up against his Adam's apple. "Though I know every well that Hermione could squish you like the cockroach you are, don't think I won't cut your balls off and feed them to Buckbeak while you bleed out."

Ron paled but still shot Harry a hateful glare.

"Whatever" Ron grumbled and went back to bed. Harry however, did not trust being in the same room with Ron so he gathered his things and went up stairs to the 5th floor where he bumped into Sirius.

"Hey pup!" He whispered happily til he saw his godson's face. "What wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry whispered angrily, "Where is your brother's old room, I can't stand being with Ron all summer."

Sirius hesitated for a second but then nodded towards the door in the end of the hall. "Molly cleaned it up for Remus but he never stays the night so make yourself at home." He explained quietly then patted Harry on the shoulder before he went to his room.

Harry made his way down the hall to the door labeled 'R.A.B', As soon as he opened it, he was embraced by silver and green colors.

The 4 poster bed was graced with dark green curtains and silver bedding, the furniture was a dark brown wood, the attached bathroom was a dark gray and black with more greens and silvers, and the the walls were a dark silver-ish gray but were bare.

Overall the room screamed "Slytherin".

"No wonder Remus doesn't stay the night.." Harry grumbled as he set his Dark Red and Gold trunk at the foot at the bed and started to put his things away. However, as he moved around the room he could hear a slight ticking noise.

At first he thought it was a clock but after not finding one anywhere in the room, he stopped moving and listened closer. Under the floor board near his trunk he could hear the ticking noise louder.

Harry got on his knees and felt around the wood edges to see if he could lift the floor board. He noticed a gap and lifted the board completely to find a small black jewelry box hidden there.

As he reach out to it, a shiver went down his spine and suddenly he felt uneasy. He took his Holly wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the box instead then waved it.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The box then floated out levitating in front of Harry.

He examined it, looking for any signs of danger but it seemed like a normal jewelry box.

He hovered it over to the bed, setting it down gently and even though he still felt uneasy, he lifted up the top.

Inside was a decent sized silver locket, It looked old but well taken care of. He could hear it ticking, almost like a heart beat.

He picked it up for a closer look but then all of the anger and sadness he felt came to the front of his mind. He immediately realized what the locket really was.

"Argh!" He groaned and threw the locket back into to the box, running off to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water.

-111-

"It's a Horcrux." Harry explained to Hermione, showing her the locket in the jewelry box.

The sun had barely started lighting up the sky when he woke her in the room she shared with Ginny and asked her to up to meet in the 5th floor bedroom down the hall. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and his lately tidied up hair was now back to the messy mop she was used to seeing.

"I tried various spells to destroy it since Tom's diary was so easy." Harry exasperatedly explained, run his finger threw his messy locks. "But nothing! The bloody thing won't break." He threw himself onto his bed in defeat and exhaustion. His black shirt riding up a bit, giving Hermione a slight view of his abs which she tried to ignore but quickly averting her eyes.

"Well you technically you used a Basilisk fang to destroy Tom Riddle's diary not your wand." Hermione explained, taking a look at the locket.

"Yes but unless you have a secret portkey that will get us to the Chamber Of Secrets right now, we will have to wait til the start of term." Harry sarcastically drawled.

Hermione gave him a leveled glare which made him immediately apologize. "Sorry 'Mione. The lack of sleep is getting to me."

Hermione shook her head and forgave him before reaching out towards the locket.

"Don't!" Harry nearly shouted as he jumped up, shutting the jewelry box close and causing Hermione to gasp. "If you touch it, every dark emotion you feel will intensify, it will feel like Voldemort is in your mind."

Hermione suddenly realized what he meant and nodded in understanding. "I would say to send it to the goblins but owl travel would be horrible idea at the moment."

Harry agreed, putting the locket in his trunk, "Better just leave it be for now, at least we found one."

Hermione nodded but a then her brow scrunched up in thought, "But Harry, why would Sirius's brother have a Horcrux with him?"

"Guess we will have to ask my godfather some personal questions... when the time is right." Harry stated grimly.

….

It seemed that the right time took forever to come.

The next couple of weeks at the house of Black were filled with cleaning, dusting and more cleaning. Molly Weasley had really outdone herself with making sure all the teens were kept occupied and separated every waking hour except for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron were always paired together on one floor while the twins and Harry cleaned another. Though Harry was happy about the pairing he could see Hermione's temper flare every time he caught up with her. It seemed Ron was in hot pursuit, and he did nothing but flaunt it in front of Harry where he couldn't threaten the red head.

Even after getting hexed a hundred of times a day by both Hermione and Ginny, he kept it up, being every bit the dotting "gentleman" for Hermione. And if Harry was honest, it was bothering Harry more than it should. He never confessed to Hermione that he liked her, and even after all that he heard Ginny and Ron say many nights ago, he was still denied that Hermione had anything but brotherly feelings for him.

 _'She will never see me as anything more..'_ he glumly thought to himself as he sunk deeper in the depressive mood that just did not seem to want to leave lately.

He kept scrubbing the floor, by hand, as Mrs. Weasley was not letting them clean with wands. His hands were raw from the bleach, he didn't much mind it as he was used to this type of cleaning when he lived at his relative's place. _'Though, I thought that life was good and gone..'_ He thought bitterly.

Satisfied with the section he just finished, he got up to toss the cleaning brush in the in dirty bucket near the twins. They were huddled together near the book shelf, dusting and whispering as they always did. Harry guessed it might be new prank products so he decided to leave them be.

He decided that a quick break was in order so he sat down on the now clean floor and looked around the upstairs tea room, they had been cleaning it since early in the morning, and now it was almost a hundred percent clean.

"The last room" as Mrs. Weasley called it that morning while everyone ate breakfast. But then she said that she needed the dining room and kitchen cleaned up too so she ended up dividing up the load once more. He had hoped that he would clean up with Hermione and Ginny but Molly shooed him and the twins up to the tea room before shouting orders to the other teens in the kitchen.

It would not have bothered him as much as usual if it was any other day.

Harry sighed sadly, it was his Birthday and though he was used to being forgotten, he was hoping for at least Hermione to remember.

 _'With everything going on, I can't blame her for forgetting.'_ He thought to himself as he let out another sigh and went back to cleaning, trying to stay cool by fanning out his white tee that was covered in dirt and smelled like bleach.

-111-

After about a half an hour later, Mrs. Weasley stated Harry and the twins were officially done and let them head to their rooms to wash up before dinner.

As Harry let the hot water ease his sore back and shoulders, he was in deep thought.

 _'Regulus, why did he have a Horcrux... was he helping Voldemort hide it?'_ This is a question that kept popping in his mind. From what he knew was that the Black family was dark but never of importance to Voldemort which made Sirius's brother the most unlikely person to have been bestowed a Horcrux in the first place.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind and decided to leave it be til he could converse with Hermione on it a bit more. As he finished up and made his way out of the bathroom however, he stopped in his tracks as he noticed a very old and ugly house elf trying to open his trunk.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked calmly, knowing full well that no one but him could open his truck due to a blood ward he placed on it after finding the locket. _'Thank you Hermione.'_ he thought to himself as he grabbed a clean set of clothes.

The elf turned around in surprise, "Half Blood traitor should not have Master Regulus's things!" it spat at Harry.

"So it was his locket, can you tell me how he acquired it?" Harry simply asked, ignoring the elf's hatred of him and started getting dressed.

"Kreature does not have to answer, just give Kreature the locket." the elf huffed.

"No." Harry said firmly, as he finished getting ready and heading towards the door, "I need that locket and unless you are willing to help me Kreature, I will need you to leave." He opened the door and bowed to the elf which took it aback.

"Kreature cannot help you. Not my master." the old elf said as he made his way towards the door, this gave Harry an idea.

"Who is your master?" He asked, trying to be nicer than before.

Kreature seemed to fight with himself but then answered, "Sirius Black."

Just at that moment, Harry heard his godfather leaving his room. Without skipping a beat he called him over and though Sirius was confused, he went over to his godson.

"Harry, wha-" Before he could finished, Harry pulled him and Kreature into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Sorry, I don't want anyone else to hear." Harry explained as he mumbled a couple of privacy wards and spells on the door.

"Pup! What is going on?" Sirius said, both amused and concerned.

Harry then started explaining the Horcrux he found in the room and how Kreature seemed to know about it.

Sirius looked surprised at first then he got a sad look on his face.

"Regulus... I loved him dearly. He was my parents favorite since he followed "the right way" of things. However, he was nothing but kind to me even with our differences." Sirius began explaining as he sat on the bed, "But about a week after I ran away from home and to the Potter's Regulus changed..." His eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"He joined the Death Eaters much to the joy of my parents, I was disowned, I never knew much about his dealings even when we were at school.." Sirius sighed, rubbing his temples, "He died about a year before your parents did. I don't know the details but from what I was able to gather, he got himself in too deep and that was that."

Harry looked at his godfather sadly, "So you wouldn't know how he obtained a Horcrux?"

"Not a clue." Sirius admitted.

"Well, he does." Harry explained, pointing at the small elf at his right. "He was trying to break into my trunk for it."

Sirius looked over at the small elf, clearly bewildered. "Kreature! Tell me what you know!" He shouted at the elf.

The old elf seemed to be fighting with himself to respond but he then finally did.

"Master Regulus asked Kreature to keep quiet after the... incident... Was told to destroy locket." Kreature explained, "But Kreature was not able to."

Harry and Sirius frowned, "what was this incident?" Sirius asked, surprisingly tender.

"The Dark Lord requested Kreature's services for the locket... The dark lord asked Kreature to test the wards and defenses of the hidden cave and almost died." The elf explained, staring gloomy at the floor.

"Kreature was called upon by Master and lived.. Master Regulus was very mad at the way I was treated by the Dark Lord so Master Regulus made a fake locket that currently resides in the hidden cave." the small elf explained tears now freely falling.

"Master Regulus ordered Kreature to escape with the real locket once he finished the potion and to destroy the locket... Master Regulus was killed by Infrie.. and Kreature has not been able to destroy locket..." the little elf finished, looking older and guilty all at once.

Harry tore his eyes away from the elf and looked over at Sirius, he looked shocked, speechless even. "Sirius..."

"Why did you never tell me.." Sirius suddenly asked the head house elf.

"Kreature was ordered not to, to keep Black Family safe But you're Master now so Kreature had to." he explained.

Harry put his hand on Sirius's shoulder, "Sirius, your brother died trying to end Voldemort. He knew what that would cost him."

Sirius looked at Harry for a long moment, his eyes greyish blue eyes showing his anguish and pain. He then nodded and looked at Kreature, "Harry will take care of destroying the locket. You have done well, Regulus would be proud you never stopped trying."

The small elf now began to sob loudly, running to Harry and hugging his leg. "Thank you, Harry Potter! Thank you!"

-111-

 **Author Note: Sorry for the late update, the Holidays are usually very busy for me to update as much as I would like.**

 **I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, do apologize for any mistakes or if it feels a bit rushed but this will be my last update til January 2019. Please due feel free to message me or review as I really do enjoy your input.**

 **For now, Happy Holidays and a happy new year!**


	14. Chapter 14 - New Edit

~Chapter14~

After Kreature had calmed down and popped away, Harry and a still gloomy Sirius made their way to the kitchen for dinner.

Before they made it to the main floor, Harry grabbed his godfather by the shoulder and made him turn so they could be face to face. "Sirius, I'm here for you... If you ever need to have someone listen." Harry whispered, his emerald eyes giving away to the worry he was feeling for his godfather.

Sirius looked surprised for a moment then the corners of his lips curled up just a tad bit. "I feel like I should be the one saying that to you." He responded, causing Harry to shrug.

"Look Harr-" Sirius didn't finish, suddenly he was wrapped around Harry's arms. He was giving him a firm but warming hug, just like.. _'Lily..'_ The passionate red headed witch came to Sirius's mind. ' _He may look like James but Lily is really who he took after.'_ He chuckled mentally.

They stayed like that for a moment before Sirius patted Harry on the back and moved them along.

They barely made it through the kitchen door when the entire Weasley clan and Hermione shouted "Happy Birthday!"

The raven haired boy stood shock still, a smile slowly growing on his face as Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thought we forgot huh pup?" Sirius asked his godson, a wide smile on his face.

"Honestly, yes." Harry confirmed, before he thanked everyone in the room, still looking clearly surprised and getting another laugh from Sirius.

He was hugged one by one by the Weasleys, except for Ron.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a long, bone crushing, motherly hug before Hermione gave him one of her own. The familiar scent of her perfume made his way to his nostrils, making his head dizzy with want and longing til he stomped the idea out of his mind and let her go.

He noticed her slight blush as they parted and for a moment he thought she might feel the same but then Ron called her name snapping him back to reality.

He looked at Ron, already preparing himself a plate at the table. Ron, paid him no mind, so with a frown Harry tried to ignore him and took in the sight of the kitchen table. It was filled with all Harry's favorites and there was a small birthday cake in the middle. He would look and feel happier but Ron was spoiling the mood for him as he was trying to be the ever gentleman and offered to make Hermione a plate.

She did not really answer him but did make her way to make herself a plate. Harry smirked inwardly, happy to see that Hermione was also paying him no mind.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley was behind him, "Come on dear, eat!" She insisted as he pushed him towards the table. For about an hour Harry enjoyed food and conversation with everyone. Hermione had decided to sit next to him, making Ron a bit irritated which suited Harry just fine, but he blushed slightly every time their knees touched or brushed against each other. He could tell it was affecting her too as her cheeks pinked a bit every time as well.

After all the food and cake was eaten, everyone placed their presents in front of him. Even Ron slide a Broom Cleaning Kit with a bow on top for him. _'He must of bought it before we had our argument.'_ Harry thought as he nodded a thanks to him which the red head reciprocated before going back to ignoring him.

Harry then started opening his other presents from the others. From the twins, he got a box full of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products much to the dismay of their mother.

"There is some great new products in there Harry." George state with a playful smirk.

"Some will be great for pranking or an excuse to miss class." Fred added with a laugh earning him a slight scoff from their mother.

Harry laughed with the others though and continued on to Ginny's and her parents' presents for him. From Ginny he got some sweets from Honeydukes and new seeker gloves. From the Weasley parents, he received a dark red hand knitted pull over hoodie with his jersey number. He thanked them both profusely.

Sirius then passed him a box of sugar quills and a mirror shard

"Um-" Harry looked at the mirror in his hands, "Thanks?" He responded which made his godfather laugh before he answered.

"That is a communication mirror." Sirius began, "I have the other part of the mirror, it will allow me to communicate with you while you are at school." He explained as he headed out the door.

"What is he talking about? it's a broken mirror." Harry asked bewildered but when he looked down at the mirror, instead of seeing his reflection, he saw Sirius's face. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed as Sirius waved at him, letting out a roaring laugh.

Just as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone and then the door to kitchen opened, revealing a smiling Sirius.

"How did you do that?!" Harry asked, a bit giddy.

"Your father and I created the mirror, it allowed us to communicate if we needed help." Sirius explained, "I will just be a shout away."

Harry nodded in understanding and fascination, he noticed Hermione was very curious so he handed it to her.

"Thank you." He said sincerely and got a happy grin back from his godfather.

-111-

With all his presents opened and their bellies full, Molly shooed everyone off to bed as there was to be an Order Meeting. Sirius whispered to Harry and Hermione that it was mainly about the security of the prophecy which they were more than welcomed to stay for but didn't have to.

"Is Dumbledore..?" Harry inquired, but Sirius shook his head before he could finish.

"No, he is still out of the country."

Harry and Hermione nodded, letting them know they would be heading to bed instead and made their way up to Harry's room in silence.

Once inside his room, he finally remembered to ask Hermione why they had to keep quiet when outside of their rooms or kitchen.

"Sirius's mother's portrait tends to shout if she hears us." Hermione explained, her face full of annoyance "Her name is, well, was Walburga. She is a piece of work, calls me a mudblood while the calling Sirius and the Weasley's blood traitors."

Harry frowned at her, his anger rising but of course he could not do anything to a portrait. _'Except burn it.'_ the thought came to mind as he looked over at Hermione.

She went and sat on his bed, kicking her shoes off then continued. "But otherwise she is just screaming at the top of her painted lungs." She shrugged seeming not to care.

"I see." Harry stated, going to sit down next to her. "At least that makes more sense."

After a few more moments, he informed Hermione what Kreature had told Sirius and him earlier that evening.

"So even elf magic didn't work on the locket.." Hermione pondered, raking her fingers through her wild brunette locks.

"Seems we will have to either give it to the Goblins and or go back into the Chamber and retrieve a basilisk's fang afterall." Harry explained, "Maybe I can convince Mrs. Weasley to let us speak to Effie when we make our trip to Diagon Ally for school supplies once we get our school letters." He added, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in concentration.

"Well you don't technically need permission. You're a Lord now." Hermione reminded him. That's when she realized, Harry was basically going along with everything the Weasley mother has been forcing on them for almost a month now.

"Harry! You could have left anytime since your talk with Dumbledore. Why didn't you?" Hermione asked, well practically shouted.

Harry blushed and not daring to open his eyes, "We need to wait to see if Dumbledore comes back from his search early." He stated but in reality, he didn't want to leave without her to be stuck alone with the damn red headed fool.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. "I doubt it, we haven't heard news for weeks... but I understand." She finished with a smile to let him know she still thought it was a good idea. "But at least you will have the chance to give the Locket to goblins when we go to Diagon Ally for our school supplies.

"That's IF we go to Diagon Ally." Harry emphasized

"If?" Hermione asked, clearly confused.

"Who knows what the Order will say. Even with Voldemort being out of commission for the time being, there still seems to be an attack every week." Harry explained a bit darkly, reminding her of what the Order Meeting were about these days. Harry and Hermione could surely join in at the meetings but what really concerned Harry were the Horcruxes and with Dumbledore not there, there was no real need to attend every single one of them. But Sirius kept them informed.

They stayed quiet for a moment til Hermione let out a little "Oh", making Harry open his eyes and look over at her in worry but then she pulled out a small gift wrapped box from her pocket.

"Happy Birthday!" She happily stated surprising Harry entirely.

"Oh! You didn't have to!" Harry responded a bit flustered as he took the gift.

"Oh stop! I got it a months ago." He looked at her even more surprised than before.

She gave him an understanding smile, "Thought I forgot didn't you?" She nudged him in the shoulder.

He frowned slightly, he should have known better. Hermione remembered everything and he thought with all this mess going on in his life that she would forget. "I'm sorry I haven't been the friend you have needed, I hope this makes up for that." Hermione suddenly apologized sincerely.

"You don't have to apologize anymore 'Mione." Harry said in barely a whisper as he still felt bad for his own assumption.

She nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. "Come on, open it."

He managed to give her a thankful smile and unwarpped the small box. Inside was a picture of them laughing and smiling in the great hall and a black and silver bracelet.

He took the bracelet out first. Looking it over he noticed that it had runes etched into it as well as a small charm dangling off it, it was a tiny stag. "Prongs!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"I hope it's not to girly." Hermione caught his attention from her thoughtful gift.

"No, it's perfect. Really!" He assured her earnestly as he put the bracelet on. He immediately noticed a slight surge in power. Looking at the bracelet now around his wrist, he looked at the runes a bit closer.

"What do the runes do?" He asked her.

"They are suppose to enhance your spell accuracy. Many Aurors use them as an extra assistance if they know their in for a long dual." Hermione explained. "They will also protect you against small jinxes and low level stunner spells.

Harry looked back at the bracelet with fascination and wonder, he then asked "Think I am going to to need the extra protection huh?" He asked her.

"We don't know what is going to happen Harry!" Her face washed with worried, pulling her knees to her chest. "With Voldemort back and the Horcrux hunt, it seems likely that we are sitting under a war cloud."

Harry nodded, his face mirroring hers. That's something that had crossed his mind several times during the last few days. "Voldemort, though clearly weakened, is still a threat." Harry stated, "With the locket being the next one to be destroyed, it will only be a matter of time til he realizes what we are doing."

Hermione nodded and bite her lower lip, deep in thought.

Letting her stew in her thoughts, he turned back to the picture of them. Watching them laugh at something that he could not even remember. He loved it when she laughed, it made everything brighter. It made everything seem like he was living a normal teenage life for just a moment.

However he noticed something odd about the picture, it didn't seem to be taken by one of his friends but by a passer by from the angle that it was taken.

"I had asked Colin to send me some photos of us when he could." Hermione explained, almost as if she knew what he was thinking, "But when I meant us, I meant you, me and Ron but he only sent me ones of you and me." she frowned a bit at that but then added, "When I asked him, he wrote back saying that the rest of the pictures he had with Ron in them seemed sad, Ron was either glaring at you or you seemed to be upset. The only ones you were smiling in where when you and I were together."

Harry blushed a bit but was not surprised. Ron was a down right git last year even after they made up. What did surprise him is that Colin Creevey was still slightly obsessed with him.

"I need to tell Colin to not take pictures of me without permission." He grumbled , "It looks like he was like a table away when he took this!"

He noticed Hermione's worried face so he quickly added, "But I love this one! I love seeing you laugh!"

He blushed profusely at his own confession and though Hermione was blushing too, it made her giggle. "Colin is basically in love with you, I don't think he will ever stop."

"Yeah, you might be right." He mumbled as he reached over to the night stand and placed the picture next to the ones of his parents.

-111-

They laid on the bed for an hour or so. Harry's eyelids with already threatening to close for the night but he was very aware of Hermione laying only a foot away from him so he did his best to stay awake. Harry could hear her breathing and his own mix in the dim lit room. _'This would be the prefect time to confess..'_ The thought crossed his mind out of nowhere before he shook it off.

 _'She doesn't love you. Just.. learn to love her from afar.'_ He mentally told himself as he let out a gloomy sigh.

"Harry?" Hermione caught his attention.

He hummed a response, turning on his side to look at her. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she was avoiding his eyes.

"What Ron said a couple of weeks ago, about him having a crush on me, did you know?" She asked, her voice clearly nervous though Harry could not tell why.

 _'Does she like Ron?'_ He panicked internally, before answering her simply, "Yes."

Hermione frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry sat up and shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. "I thought it was obvious, Hermione." He pulled a bit at his hair, causing his lately cleaned up look to become a usual mess of black locks.

"Obvious? All we do is fight and get on each others nerves!" Hermione scoffed, her cheeks turning from pink to red with anger.

"We all thought you both did it to avoid your feelings..." Explained a bit angrily, "At least that's what I heard."

Hermione just shook her head, clearly frustrated.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face, knowing that she was more upset about what the others were saying. "Look, it doesn't matter what others think. If you don't want to date him, don't." Harry began while rubbing his eyes to not look at her, "If you do want to date him, then go ahead." He tried to mask the pain he felt but he did not notice that Hermione could hear it.

"Whatever you decide to do, I support you 100%." He finished, finally looking at her, hoping she would choose not to but would deal with it either way.

She looked straight at him, her cheeks no longer red with anger but her chocolate eyes turned darker with an internal conflict. "I'm not going to date him. I have no feelings for him." Hermione finally confessed.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well, okay then." He simply said, his shoulders feeling a bit lighter as the tension left him.

He looked over at Hermione and noticed that she still looked unsettled. So using all his courage, he sat up and took her hand in his, using his other hand to lift her chin up so her eyes could meet his. "He's a prat. You deserve better than that." He stated honestly, giving her a quick but warm hug.

As he pulled away he saw her lips slightly curve at the corners and her eyes seemed brighter. "Right." She agreed.

-111-

The next few weeks flew by like a whirlwind.

Even though every room was completely clean, Mrs. Weasley kept them cleaning odd sections of the house. During those moments, Harry was able to convince Kreature, with Sirius's permission, to remove all the previous head elf heads from the stairwell and unstick Walburga's portrait from the entrance hall.

Sirius had let Kreature take the elf heads and the portrait to the library where no one but he was allowed to go into thus creating the quiet atmosphere that the old portrait of the previous head of house black craved. Now everyone was happy to be able to talk instead of whisper around the house for the rest of the summer.

When they weren't cleaning, Harry, with Hermione's help, finished all their summer homework.

Ron had tried and begged Hermione for help on his but since her talk in Harry's room, she barely acknowledged that Ron existed. It made the red head explode with anger so it became the norm for him to just retreat to his room and leave the other teens alone during their free time which suited the others just fine. Especially Harry, he loved spending time with Hermione and the others.

But he noticed her change too, she would always find a reason to touch his arm or even brush by him while cleaning or studying. At first it was hard to control the feeling it gave him, knowing full well that if he was wearing looser jeans that she would be able to tell how much she affected him.

But after a few breathing techniques he found in some mediation books Remus gave him, he was able to keep composed and even was able to give Hermione a smirk or wink whenever he knew she was doing it intentionally making the young witch flustered.

He knew he should quit flirting with her, even though he knew she did not have feelings for Ron, he still felt like she would not be with him in more than a brotherly way. But every day that thought became distant, with every touch and every glance at each other from across the room, he slowly realized that he was indeed in love with Hermione Granger and he wanted to tell her.

He really did but _'I would put her in danger..'_

The reminder of Voldemort's shadow would keep surfacing every time he would even have the guts to tell her. Whatever courage he had would disappear and he would always withdraw from the group for the night.

 _'I can't risk her life'_.

-111-

 _~ 'A graveyard?' he questioned mentally, trying to get his barrings. They had grabbed the cup and it was suppose to send them back to the start of the maze but that didn't happen._

" _It's a trap..." He mumbled to himself, getting up from the damp ground. Sirius's words came back to him._

 _\- - 'Don't trust anyone! People die in this tournament!' - -_

 _"Is this part of the challenge?" He suddenly heard Cedric say just when a surge of hellish pain shot thru his body.  
_

_"ARGH! CEDRIC! GET BACK TO THE CUP!" He shouted to the older boy, knowing full well that they weren't safe._

 _The pain became worse as he saw Wormtail appear from the shadows holding a bundle in his arm._

 _"Who is there?!" Cedric shouted in a terrified but steeled tone, Harry turned as best he could to see him aiming his wand at Wormtail._

 _"Kill the spare!" he heard a hissing voice come from the bundle._

 _Everything happened so fast, the flash of green light, Cedric's body landing like a rock to the ground, and the pain and grief that ran thru Harry's vains were something he couldn't bare. ~_

He woke up screaming, sweat drenched his body and he was shivering.

It had been happening every night and always the same nightmare. Always watching Cedric die.

He was smart enough to put up silencing charms when he and Hermione were Potter Manor but he didn't see the use while here, Sirius had to take some potions that would knock him out cold to avoid him waking up in night terrors.

He wished that would help him, not evening a calming nor a sleepless potion helped.

He was breathing hard like he just ran a marathon, his throat felt dry. He looked over to his nightstand and shakily grabbed his wand. It took a couple of tries but he finally was able to perform the time spell to see it was barely 9pm.

He left his wand fall onto his lap, the shock of the nightmare subsiding but a whirlwind of pain and anguish took its place. He clutched his sweaty hair tightly and no matter how hard he tried not to, started sobbing. His tears falling on the duvet. He wished he could take it back and grabbed the cup on his own. Wished he had been selfish and an attention seeker like everyone thought he was. Maybe then, Cedric would be alive and him dead instead.

"It should have been me.. I should be the one dead!" He growled out inbetween sobs, his whole body rocking and shaking in anger, despair and pain.

-111-

Hermione was a very frustrated person at the moment. _'Every time I think we will be alone and I can tell him how I feel, he goes to bed.'_

She rolled around on her own bed, clutching her pillow tightly while Ginny was reading up on the _Basic Book of Spells._

Hermione groaned and bit her pillow angrily.

"If you keep doing that, there is going to be feathers every where." Ginny warned her, not even looking up from her book.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and tried to explain, "It's just so infuriating that I know he likes me and I have been clearly making it obvious that I like him too but-"

"But he won't confess?" Ginny finished, putting her book down and giving her friend a small smile. "Hermione Granger, it might be obvious to you as you are the brightest witch in all of Hogwarts but maybe remember, Harry is a bit dense when it comes to feelings."

Hermione let out a softer sigh, "So I need to be the one to confess." She simply stated, her cheeks turning bright pink.

"Right-o!" Ginny mock praised her.

"But what if I'm wrong and he doesn't see me that way?" Hermione whispered pathetically.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny groaned, "He is literally in love with you!"

"I wouldn't go that far Gin." Hermione scoffed but then yelped as one of Ginny's teddy bears hit her in the face.

"For the love of Merlin, Hermione!" Ginny got up, rushed towards Hermione and pulled her up and off the bed.

"Go to his room and get it over with!" Ginny frustratingly yelled, shoving stubborn Hermione towards the door, ripping it open

"And don't come back for the rest of the night til you do!" Ginny angrily whispered as she pushed Hermione out the door and slammed it shut.

Hermione looked at the closed door in desperation. She knew Ginny would have already blocked it shut so she could not come back and it was already 9 at night so banging her way in was not a good idea.

With a sigh, she turned on her heel and made her way to Harry's room while making up an excuse to be at his door this late at night. ' _or avoiding it all together and sleeping in the bathtub of one of the guest bathrooms.'_ The thought crossed her mindknowing full well that if she was caught sleeping in the bathroom, Mrs. Weasley would have a fit.

She then remembered one of the guest rooms on the fifth floor was empty since no Order member was currently occupying it. _'Better than having to being forced to confess and also getting caught in the bathtub.'_ She grumbled inwardly.

As she walked passed Harry's door, she started to hear what sounded like sobbing causing her to stop and crouched down to carefully listen.

She knew it was against his privacy but she needed to make sure he was safe. Suddenly in between his sobs she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"It should have been me.. I should be the one dead!"

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Hello! I know some of you that have followed this story might be confused as to why this chapter was rewritten/changed.**

 **I honestly felt that this story was becoming more of a fluff piece and not something I would be proud of. I don't want things to come too easy for Harry so I was reeled back and have changed how everything has gone so far. I hope y'all don't hate me for that but this means I can focus more on giving out longer chapters.**

 **I am currently working on chapter 15 which I think will be the longest so far for this story.**

 **Hope you like where this is going!**


	15. Chapter 15 - New Edit

~Chapter 15~

Harry dragged himself down the stairs an hour than he usually woke up. His still damp black hair, due to a quick shower, was combed back. He was wearing a white button down and dark jeans.

If it wasn't for the glamour charms, everyone would be able to see the dark circles around his eyes. He had cried himself to a restless sleep last night and his head was pounding so much that not even the shower could hide his pain.

He had drank a pepper up potion to avoid any unwanted questions, though he felt they started to wear off faster than usual. _'Must be the stress..'_ He thought before he plastered on a smile.

"Mornin'." He greeted everyone, sat down next to Hermione and started filling his plate with almost everything on the table. After his horrible night, he was surprisingly starving.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, "You slept in late." She had a worried look upon her face, her usually bright chocolate brown eyes were dark and looked like she had a thousand questions she was holding back. Harry almost swore she could see past his charms.

"I'm fine 'Mione." He lied after a moment, "Just was up studying and lost track of time."

She didn't look satisfied but before she could prod more, Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen.

"Alright! Now that everyone one is here, I have something for you all!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly announced, getting everyone's attention. She was holding a stack of letters.

"Our Hogwarts letters!" Ginny exclaimed happily, tearing hers open as soon as Mrs. Weasley handed it to her.

Their conversation forgotten, He watched Hermione do the same as he went back to eating. Waiting til he was done eating to open his.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione exclaimed, Harry grasped his wand as he turned to look at her. Ready to fight but he then noticed her happy and surprised face which confused him. He looked down at her hands, he saw a shiny, gold and maroon badge with **"GRANGER"** etched into it.

"Merlin's beard!" George exclaimed.

"Hermione made prefect!" Fred boasted.

"CONGRATS!" They happily shouted, reaching over and patting her shoulder.

"I knew they would make you prefect!" Ginny stated as she went over to give her a quick hug.

"Of course! She is the best one for the job!" Ron stated, trying to get brownie points with her which irked Harry but he let it slide. He was right, Hermione deserved this.

After everyone thanked her and went back to their conversations, he leaned over and whispered tenderly in her ear, "I am so proud of you! You will do brilliantly!"

She tried to hide her blush behind her Hogwarts letter but whispered a thanks back to him, making him smile.

 _'I hope this will keep her occupied... I don't want her to worry about me when she has a lot on her plate..'_ He thought to himself as he went back to his almost empty plate.

He listened as everyone gushed over Hermione and the Weasley parents seemed to be in a deep discussion over how to get everyone their school supplies.

He let his eyes wander as he took another helping of eggs. Taking notice that Sirius was just picking at his food, looking in deep thought.

 _'I wonder if he had a restless night too..'_ He wondered briefly but once his father's best friend caught him staring as smile covered his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Harry returned the smile but he wondered if he should ask him what's wrong but before he could Sirius excused himself from the table and quickly left. 

He frowned and let out a defeated sigh as he took his late bite of food. _'I will speak to him later.'_

With nothing else to do, he reached for his letter.

He noticed it felt a bit heavy. _'Must be a busy year.'_ He thought as he ripped open the envelope, suddenly a similar badge fell into his palm. **"POTTER"** was etched into it.

Clearly surprised, he looked over at his letter.

 _'Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are please to announce that you have been selected to serve as prefect for Gryffandor House. Your school record shows that you have exceptional quick thinking in stressful situations, the ability to lead others, and the bravery Gryffandors have long been known for._

 _We are certain that you will continue to be a model for your peers and you will take your new responsibilities seriously. Enclosed with this letter is your Prefect Badge, this should be worn on your school robes at all times. Congratulations!_

 _Note: Be sure to attend the all hands meeting during your train ride on September 1st, compartment G. This years Head Boy and Head Girl will designate Prefect schedules at that time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall'_

As he finished reading, he noticed his school list behind it.

 _'Prefect?!'_ He shouted inwardly. He could feel panic but also satisfaction going through his body.

"I wonder who the other prefect will be." Ginny said, getting Harry's attention.

"It's going to be me of course!" Ron stated, as he started opening his letter.

Disappointment washed over his face much to Harry's amusement. As he opened his letter, it was his usual school list as well as an additional letter stating he had to repeat year 4 potions instead of taking an elective this year. "Bloody hell..." He muttered as he handed the letter to his mother who looked at him disappointingly.

"Bet it's going to be Dean, he is really smart." George said continued on, clearly not caring his little brother was upset. _'It's his own fault anyway.'_ Harry thought, shaking his head then returned his attention to the others.

"No bloody way, my money is on Neville, he is accident prone but McGonagall has a soft spot for him." Fred argued.

As he sat there watching everyone take a guess as to who got the second Prefect spot, Harry felt Hermione nudge him.

He smiled and turned to give her his undivided attention, her smirk taking him by surprise. "When are you going to tell them you made Prefect?" She whispered.

He chuckled in surprise. "Nothing gets passed you huh?" He replied quietly.

"Well it is still in your hand." She pointed out.

He looked down opening his hand to see the glimmering badge. _'I wonder if they would be proud..'_ He mused, not noticing Mrs. Weasley coming up behind him.

"Harry dear, if you hand me your list, I will have Arthu-OH MY!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly gasped, noticing the Prefect badge in Harry's hand, and catching everyone's attention.

"You made Prefect! My goodness! I am so proud of you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and wrapped Harry in a tight hug.

"WOAH! Nice Harry!" The twins congratulated him with big thumbs up.

"Who would have thought! Guess you more studious than you've let on." Ginny teased, getting a mock scowl from Harry.

"Oh this is wonderful! We'll have to have a mini party the night before you kids leave!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily as she took his school list and left the kitchen, closely followed by Mr. Weasley.

"Oh! Mrs. Weasley!" Harry tried to get her attention, disappearing after her and leaving his badge with Hermione.

-111-

Everyone went back to eating and side conversations, that is till Ron got everyone's attention.

"How is it that Harry freaking Potter gets everything basically handed to him?" He grumbled as he stabbed his eggs with his fork.

"Oh? Is Ronnikins jealous?" Fred teased with a baby voice.

"Ronnie, baby, sweetie, it's okay! We know you have better things to do than be a Prefect." George teased just the same.

"Yeah, like passing 4th year potions." Ginny joked and that started a round of laughs from everyone one except Hermione, who was glaring at Ron while he was getting red with anger.

"Oi shut it!" He yelled at them. "Can't you see how unfair it is, Dean or even Seamus should be Prefect. Not bloody Harry Potter."

"Damn Ron, that's cold." George frowned, Fred nodding in a agreement.

"Ronald, we both know Dean would be a nervous wreck as a Prefect." Hermione began, her tone matching that of McGonagall's. "As for Seamus, that unbearable oaf can't go a day without mucking up a simple spell! It would be like working along side a bomb all day!" She scoffed, getting up. "Harry deserves this, after so many years of having to deal with the You-Know-Who he deserves a normal year. He is the best one for the position." She finished, looking at everyone in the room. Ginny and the twins nodded in agreement. Ron, however, looked ready to explode.

"No one asked him to do anything he has gotten us into. He wanted to know what was in the 3rd floor corridor, he wanted to know who was petrifying muggle borns, he wanted to find Sirius Black, he put his name in the bloody cup! He did all that and dragged us into it!" Ron shouted, slowly getting up from his seat, and meeting Hermione's glare. 

"No one asked you to help him, Ronald!" Hermione pointed out, "Not that it matters now, You-Know-Who is back and Harry needs people by his side that he can trust and you were one of those people!

Ron scoffed, "The Dark Lord is not back!" He looked around him to see if anyone agreed but it was the opposite, everyone shook their heads at him. "Oh bloody hell! Dumbledore said himself, the maze will make them feel, do and see things that aren't true! Cedric died in the tournament more than likely because he got in a duel with Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Everyone in the room gasped. "You don't honestly think Harry killed Cedric?!" Hermione shouted in disbelieve.

"Of course I do! All everyone saw was Harry hold Cedric's dead body, crying his eyes out!" Ron spat. "No Dark Lord, just a boy that always enjoys the spot light!"

"I knew you were thick headed but this is going to far Ronald!" Hermione shouted and turned to leave the room but not before saying. "Ronald Weasley, you are a fucking arsehole."

She disappeared before he could even think of a comeback.

-111-

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called out, running towards her as she was handing Mr. Weasley the school lists.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked worrying, her husband looking at Harry with the same level of worry.

"Hermione and I getting out school items ourselves, I have to meet up with my financial adviser anyway." He stated, putting his hand out towards Mr. Weasley. "Can I have our school lists, please?"

He tried to be as polite as possible since he knew this was catching them off guard.

"I don't-" Mrs. Weasley started to object before being cut off by Mr. Weasley. "Just be safe, I don't want Dumbledore to worry." He stated and handed Harry the school lists for him and Hermione.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley almost shouted, "We can't! He will be-"

"Just fine, Molly." The Weasley father cut her off once more. "He is emancipated, he can do as he wishes. Plus, Hermione is, in all technicalities, Lady Potter."

Mrs. Weasley was red in the face from frustration but gave up any objections. Her Husband bid both her and Harry goodbye and disapperated with a soft crack.

Harry didn't want to leave Mrs. Weasley all upset so he assured Mrs. Weasley that everything would be fine and he would make sure to be back before lunch. But before he could walk back to the kitchen, an angry looking Hermione burst out of door leading there.

When he noticed him and Mrs. Weasley looking at her surprised and concerned, she was practically glowing in anger.

"Mrs. Weasley, I swear your youngest son has either too much jealousy to fit his body or he has been potioned!" Hermione complained with both anger and worry. "He has been nothing but rude to Harry and being an insufferable arse hole and I will not stand for it anymore! You need to set him straight! Everyone in there will agree with what I just said!" She finished her accusation, grabbing Harry's hand and dragged him up the stairs. Leaving a concerned Molly Weasley behind.

Once in his room, Hermione seem more calm but was still cursing Ron's name under her breath.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Harry asked cautiously, handing her her school list.

"No." She growled, snatching the list from his hand. A look of confusion taking over her angry expression.

"I thought Arthur was taking care of getting our supplies." She more stated than asked.

Harry nodded as he grabbed his money pouch and made sure his wand was in his sleeve. "He was, but I told them we needed to leave to visit Effie anyway so there was no need to bother him with our supplies."

Hermione let out a small "oh" as she watched him pull out the locket from his secure trunk.

He laughed inwardly at her slight surprise despite the locket's effects and started to shrug on a black casual blazer.

"So are you going to stand there or are we gonna go?" He teased, watching her cheeks flush before running out of his room to grab her things.

His smile left him as he watched her leave. He went over to the mirror and quickly made sure his glamour charms where still good for another hour or so before following her down.

-111-

Their trip to Gringotts was actually quite fast, Effie had called in Elder Silver in once Harry and Hermione showed her the Locket. They saw him take care of Horcrux in the same way as the one he had inside his head minus the screaming.

Once that was done, they had informed him that they did indeed find another Horcrux within the vaults of the Lestranges's and it had been dealt with. Elder Silver even showed him the shattered Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. It made Harry feel very relieved, knowing that they had the upper hand for once made it easier to breath, at least for now.

After that knowledge, Effie informed Harry that she had yet to hear from the Daily Prophet but would owl him when they did answer his threat.

Once they converted some pounds for galleons for Hermione, they made their way through the Alley.

They were currently in Flourish and Blotts, Harry was really just aimlessly walking around, his school books in hand, hoping he would at least find something interesting to skim over while Hermione was on a mission to not only purchase school but extra "light reading" material. Which made Harry chuckle inwardly as he knew that Hermione's version on "light reading" meant tomes with 400 pages or more.

He walked around another bookcase to see his bushy haired friend muttering to herself as she scanned the shelves. She already had a a large pile next to her and Harry thought it was probably time to let her know that they should get going.

"Hermione," He whispered, "I think we should check out before you purchase the entire store." He teased causing her cheeks to flush bright pink.

She looked down at her pile of books and she had the tact to look embarrassed. "Maybe you're right.." She mumbled as she put five small tomes away.

He chuckled softly but helped her with the stack of books she was going to and went over to the check out desk.

"Ah! I see you found a bit to read Ms. Granger." The cashier teased, making Harry chuckle more and Hermione to blush hard after mumbling a "yes."

While she rummaged with her money pouch, Harry had the cashier scan his books too and handed him the galleons for the entire purchase of their books.

"Such a chivalrous young man! He is a keeper Ms. Granger!" the cashier gushed, making Harry blush slightly as he took their bagged books from him. Hermione was so surprised that he had paid for everything that she didn't even say anything til they were out the door.

"Harry James Potter! Why would you do that?!" Hermione screeched causing Harry to laugh a bit but was ready brace himself in case she swatted him.

"I could have bought them myself!" She huffed and took one of the shopping bags from him.

"I am perfectly aware but I felt like it." He simply replied, giving her a sly smirk and not giving her time to reply as he walked to the next shop on their list.

-111-

And that is how most of their shopping went, Harry would always make sure he already had his money in hand before she did and paid for their purchases. Always saying the same thing, that he felt like buying it for her much to Hermione's protests

They had stopped by at the ice cream parlor, Hermione still a bit miffed that he was not letting her spend her money, looking over the menu for something sweet.

"I am paying for our ice cream. No excuses." She said firmly over the menu, while giving him a stern glare

He laughed softly at her determination but nodded his agreement to stop the silly glare she was giving him.

"Can't a bloke take a beautiful witch on a shopping spree without getting threaten these days huh?" He remarked, catching Hermione off guard and blushing utterly red but she didn't say anything.

After ordering and begrudging letting Hermione pay, he noticed how she seemed to be choosing her next words.

"Is everything okay Harry?" she suddenly uttered catching him by surprised.

 _'She must be seeing past my charms...'_ He quickly guessed and knew there was no way around her questions now.

With a long sigh he canceled the charms so she could see his tired face, she didn't gasp but her face became more worried.

"I haven't been sleeping well since the end of last term." He explained reluctantly.

Hermione was about to ask why but stop short when the waitress came by and dropped their sundaes. Once she was gone, Harry cast some privacy and silencing charms then indicated that she could ask with a nod of his head.

"Is it cause of Cedric?" She asked, reaching out her hand to cover his on the table.

Harry seemed to have a lump stuck in his throat and nodded instead. They were quiet for a moment, Harry was mostly picking at his sweet treat while Hermione took a small nibble at the mint chocolate side of hers.

She seemed to be letting him be for moment then gave his hand a soft squeeze. "I can't say I understand what your feeling. I don't think anyone can unless they were there that night.." She started softly, "But, I want to be there for you, if you'll let me." She confessed, gazing at him with caring eyes. "I want you to know that I will always be there for you and will listen if that's all you need. I won't judge you. I won't turn you away."

Harry gave her a thankful smile, he felt his chest get warm with the kindness she was expressing. The grief and anger for his cause for Cedric's death didn't leave him completely but he was able to feel lighter knowing she was there and would not leave him.

"I care about you too much to see you suffer." She expressed, giving his hand another squeeze.

The lump in his throat seemed to melt at her words and the courage he kept squashing down the last few weeks seemed to be building back up. "Hermione, there something I need to tell you." He suddenly said, catching her by surprise.

She leaned closer, wondering what was so important but she was left in suspense with his next words. "But not here. Can you meet me in my room tonight?"

-111-

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the cliff hanger but I need to keep you on your toes!**

 **I noticed some reviews since updating this story a couple of hours ago of people not liking that I decided to change the course of the story. (Also I am sorry that you keep seeing Chapter 14 as they only one on here, I deleted/edited some chapters).**

 ****When I say I don't like that it's become a fluff piece is because I want my characters to be believable. I want them to have hardships and issues like any human. Yeah, they are magical and Harry has a lot of power in his hands but I want him to struggle a bit. I want him to feel the same feelings anyone with a lot of responsibility on his shoulders would otherwise I think it makes the story dull.**

 **That does not mean however that I won't have them get together. I want Harry to have Hermione in his life and vise versa but I want it to start a be slow and grow as they go through the motions. I will still add fluff here and there but I have to have the dark themes in there too.**

 **I am just starting Chapter 16 but I don't know when I will post it, just be on the look out!**

 **Thank you for those still following this story! Much love and thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 _ **First, I want to say I'm sorry for the very delayed update. I have recently, and out of the blue, been promoted at my job and have been away from my personal computer and when I am at home, I'm 100% dead tired and completely knocked out! I was lucky to be able to go through the draft for this chapter (though I am also sorry that it is short) today as I have been finally able to relax and rested.**_

 _ **Right now, I don't have an update schedule. Hopefully I will have another chapter out before the end of May but I'm not sure.**_

 _ **However, I do want to give you all that have followed this story from the very beginning and those that have left reviews, both good and bad, a big Thank You! It means a lot to me that you love this story or giving it a shot for the sake of the ship. I know this story is dragging a bit but I do hope you still stick around for the foreseeable future.**_

 _ **Please also check out my other Harry Potter fic with a completely different ship.**_

 _ **For now, enjoy the story thus far..**_

When they made it back to Grimmauld Place from their shopping trip via floo, Harry and Hermione were greeted by the sight of the Weasley Family, with the exception of Ron and Arthur. Sirius and Remus were also there, but the usual smiles and bright eyes were replaced with worried and tense faces.

No one spoke to the pair but Molly looked to be on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" Harry finally asked, not daring to move. A million guesses started to dart across his mind.

Remus was the only one, it seemed, that could even register that the pair had entered the kitchen. "Ron.. Well... he was being controlled by the imperious curse."

Hermione gasped while Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Though he was thoroughly mad at Ron and their friendship may never be the same again, deep down he cared deeply for they boy that was his first ever friend.

"Who cast it?! " He exclaimed angrily, looking around the room for the red headed boy.

His booming voice seemed to cause everyone to come back to life. Everyone's eyes turned to him but before anyone could speak Molly started crying into a handkerchief.

Harry watched the woman he considered in many ways his surrogate mother sob helplessly, making his anger subsiding slightly. Not knowing what to do, he looked around the room and locked eyes with his god father.

"The magic signature is not traceable nor was it really strong." Sirius answered a bit more calmly than Harry expected. "Remus and I think it might have been done to him at the beginning of last year but the person who cast him has not be around Ron for quite some time."

Harry thought of his best mate's behavior over the course of the last year. Yes, he was still a lazy pig but he used to be love-able. But then his name spit out of the cup and it was nothing but jealousy and anger radiating out of Ron.

As for last year, Harry had been alone most, if not all, the time. But one thing was for sure, his name was put there on purpose and he kept being told that who ever did it wanted to cause him great harm. They never said how but he knew who it had been and he knew they could have had the motive to cast the curse on Ron. _'That person could only have been...'_

With utter realization, he looked over at Hermione and locked eyes. She nodded at him, obviously both of them coming to the same conclusion. "It was Barty Crouch Jr." Hermione stated, Harry nodded in agreement.

"What?!" Screamed Molly in utter surprise but also motherly rage.

Sirius, however, slapped the table and nodded. "Of course! He was pretending to be Mad Eye last year."

Harry frowned at the reminder but agreed with his godfather. "Yes, he probably cursed Ron to make sure that I felt as alone and humiliated as possible last year when my name shot out of the cup." Harry explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement, all looking more grim at the realization that one of their own could be forced to do a death eater's bidding.

"How did you find out that he was cursed?" Harry asked suddenly, getting everyone's attention back.

"After what he said in the kitchen about you, we begged Mum to do a diagnostic spell on him." Ginny explained, "We knew something was wrong when Mum stupefied him right after getting his results."

"I see - Wait - He said something about me?" Harry asked, a look of confusion on his face as he looked at Ginny then the twins and finally Hermione. They all looked uncomfortable.

"We thought Hermione told you mate." George said.

"Yeah, she was mighty angry! Called Ron an arse hole and ran off to find you." Fred explained, causing George and Ginny to laugh at the memory.

Harry turned to a blushing Hermione, an amused smile on his lips. "Hermione Granger?" He started in mock surprise, "Using fowl language?"

Everyone in the room chuckled as Hermione was almost deep red. "Oh shut it, Harry!" She finally whined, giving him a playful shove.

Harry let out a laugh before sobering up and turning to Mrs. Weasley, "Where is Ron?"

"He is upstairs with Arthur and Bill, they lifted the curse and are trying to make sure Ron doesn't have any lingering effects of the curse." She explained,

Harry nodded, "Let me know when we can see him. I would like to see if he is still hostile towards me."

Mrs. Weasley agreed and then left the room to check on Ron, the twins and Ginny following quickly behind. Remus and Sirius stayed in their seats, conversing quietly with one another.

Harry, plopped down across from them, feeling even more exhausted than he had that morning. The lack of sleep and the tension from the whole Ron situation was really weighing heavy on him. Hermione sat on his right, still a bit red in the face but also clearly tried and in deep thought. They didn't notice the adults across from them looking worried.

"Harry, you need to be on your toes. With... Him out there, out of commission or not. You will need to be careful." Sirius stated suddenly, concern clear on his face.

"Oh trust me, I will be." Harry answered, running his fingers through his black locks.

Deep down, Harry had no idea what to do except destroy the Horcruxes. That being his main focus, he then asked, "Has Dumbledore sent any word?"

Remus shook his head, "No, but we made sure he was aware of Ron's condition."

"You might want to send word to him that we have destroyed two other... items." Harry explained, making sure to use subtle words just in case of spying ears.

Sirius and Remus looked very surprised.

"The locket?" Sirius asked in almost a whisper.

"Gone." Hermione stated.

"There was another?" Remus asked

"Yes, it was a cup owned by Helga Hufflepuff." Harry explained, turning to look at the fire place, flames alight. "I suspect he has a few more. Maybe one that has something to do with Ravenclaw." Harry mused.

The others stared at him, clearly wanting to know what else was going through his mind. "He is going to get weaker, he will become desperate." He stated, turning to look at them. "We need to destroy all of them and quickly. It's our only hope in really defeating him."

They all nodded, clearly agreeing with Harry before falling silent once more.

-111- 

"Sirius," Harry turned his attention to his godfather. "You seemed off this morning. Did something happen?" It had been bugging him all day that he could not figure out what was going on with his godfather. It seemed that he had aged overnight.

Sirius stared over at Harry, the same worried look from that morning taking over his features. He took a big gulp from his already cold tea before answering him.

"I heard you... last night."

Harry tensed up.

He had set up the glamour charms back after they left the ice cream parlor and was completely sure he was able to hide his distress and exhaustion from everyone.

"Sirius... I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all." Harry looked at the wall behind Sirius and lied, trying to make it seem that it was a one time thing but his godfather wasn't having it.

"Harry James Potter," His voice was firm, unwavering. "What would your parents think? What good could be their sacrifice if you died that night? You idiot... " The old prankster gone, replaced by an older upset man.

Remus and Hermione stiffened, looking over at Harry. 

His godfather words both surprised and angered Harry. He gave him a cold, deadly, but leveled glare.

Remus seeming to sense the tension, knowing full well how Harry's anger can leave a wound, tried to speak up but Harry was quicker.

"Hermione, head up to my room. I will be up there in a couple minutes."  
Hermione was stunned by the sudden command and was about to argue but she felt a surge of magic compelling her to keep from disobeying. So she got up and looking over she could not help the clipped reply that fell from her lips.

"As you wish, _my Lord_."

Harry internally winced as he heard her leave the room, knowing he stepped over a line by commanding Hermione but he did not want her there for another one of his outbursts.

Once he heard the door to the sitting room click close, he was up on his feet.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He spat, his magic suddenly seeping out and enveloping the room. Remus and Sirius seemed to be glued to their seats both from fear and awe.

"I KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO KEEP MY ALIVE! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Harry shouted at them. "BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE RESPONSIBLILTY I HAVE ON MY SHOULDERS!"

The walls in the room were shaking, the fire place was extinguished, and the windows in the room shattered. Harry's magic was powerful and suffocating. Harry's voice now booming around the room.

"I COULD UNDERSTAND BEING LECTURED AS A CHILD IF YOU HAD BEEN HERE AND TAKING CARE OF ME AS AN INFANT, BLACK." He stated loudly, giving Sirius a look of pain and hatred, "BUT YOU MADE YOUR BED WHEN YOU WENT AFTER PETTIGREW. SO GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE."

With that, Harry's magic seemed to seep back into himself. He turned on his heel, and left Remus and Sirius in the kitchen, looking like they been through a roller coaster ride a million of times over.

"You fucked up bad." Was all that Remus was able to utter. 

-111-


End file.
